Ne s'aimer que la nuit
by Rodeuse
Summary: Jimlock UA - Sherlock a 24 ans, il travaille depuis peu en collaboration avec la police, et le jour du nouvel an, trainé de force par Mycroft dans une boite Gay, il est troublé pour la première fois par un jeune strip-teaseur à l'allure particulière... Le lendemain, un homme est retrouvé mort dans un bâtiment désaffecté, et une pomme rouge - croquée - attire son attention...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu !**

**Une nouvelle ( enfin pas si nouvelle que ça mais je mets looooooooongtemps à écrire ) fanfiction Jimlock UA. **

**Commençons par les choses chiantes : L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas ( mais j'aime à penser que ce n'est pas " l'histoire m'appartient mais l'univers ne m'appartient pas " mais plu un partage d'idée entre les créateurs d'une série et nous qui écrivons des fanfictions, la preuve dans la saison 3 ! Donc je le dis pour respecter les règles, mais vive le partage et les nouvelles idées ! ) et je n'en tire aucun argent ( mais ceci dit, je suis toujours sur le grand questionnement de trouver une plus grande utilité à une fanfiction que d'être simplement posté sur un site internet... mais c'est encore en travaux dans ma tête ^^ ) Le titre non plus ne m'appartient pas, et le lien avec la chanson d'Emmanuel Moire est parfaitement voulu.**

**Alors, maintenant... bah pour commencer, je vous conseille d'aller lire mon profil, à la fin il y a tout un paragraphe sur le personnage de Moriarty, ma propre analyse et celle dont je me sers pour mes fics. Sur le thème de " Et si Moriarty et Sherlock s'étaient rencontré plus tôt ? " je voulais explorer cette piste-ci, plus sombre que ma fic " Broken alone, cure together ". Je préviens, le "M " n'est pas mis par hasard, mais je ne veux pas spoiler. ( la musique du premier strip-tease est mon éternel morceau favoris " Mea Culpa " d'Enigma. )**

**A ce stade, elle n'est pas encore fini et je ne sais absolument pas quand elle le sera. Les reviews encouragent énormément à continuer, alors s'il vous plait, je vous invite à me donner vos impressions, vos émotions, vos conseils aussi parce que je ne sais pas du tout écrire du policier. **

**Ah oui ! aussi : Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant, si quelqu'un saurait s'il existe un très vieux poison médiéval ( ou tout autre moyen dont les sorcières du moyen-âge par exemple, herbe etc, se serviraient pour tuer ) bien sur, indétectable ou difficilement ( peut-être évident mais là où on aurait pas pensé vérifier ) Je vous invite à m'en faire par. Merci :) **

**Et merci infiniment de lire. **

**( Le petit clin d'œil sur le composition des larmes, c'est pour toi Rock-Manga-Cat ;) hi hi, si tu t'en souviens... on s'inspire comme on peut ! )**

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à la remercier, à TE remercier ma belle, pour m'aider à trouver ... du genre vous savez, ce moment, c'est le soir, tard, et... " au secooooooooour s'il te plait je connais pas les poisons, ni les meurtres aide moooooooi " et voilà deux folles en train d'éplucher les pages de poisons, leurs joyeux effets - le plus mortel possible, rapide et indétectable s il vous plait, et rare ou ancien par dessus le marcher - parce que si si, c'est toi qui m'encourage à continuer, qui lit mes fics en premier, qui m'aide à construire des meurtres parfaits xD et qui me donnent tes idées quand les miennes sont à court... alors... merci :) **

* * *

Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Sherlock adorait les idées de Mycroft. Géniales, vraiment.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de passer la soirée du nouvel an dans une boite de striptease gay. Et il avait été bien obligé d'accepter !

Alors, il restait là, assis, jambes et bras croisés, le regard fixé dans le vide et les lèvres serrées, au milieu du vacarme ambiant insupportable, des conversations grossières des « amis » de Mycroft et des avances des jeunes strip-teaseurs ridiculement déguisés.

_Ridicule_, lui répétait une petite voix dans sa tête. _Absolument, totalement, parfaitement, ridicule !_ Mycroft, assis à côté de lui, posa une main sur sa cuisse et Sherlock tressailli violemment.

- Déride-toi, Sherly ! Lui glissa-t-il dans un sourire hypocrite, ses yeux ne paraissant pas pouvoir se décrocher un seul instant des corps musclés et luisant qui les entouraient. Profite un peu !

Sherlock émit un bref soufflement nasal qui décrivait assez bien l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, s'écartant de façon à ce que la main de Mycroft ne soit plus en contact avec sa cuisse.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs interminables minutes durant lesquelles il avait dû épuiser toutes ses réserves de patientes et il allait se lever pour se précipiter vers la sortie, respirer l'air frais et silencieux du paisible Londres nocturne lorsque…

Les lumières agressives s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, la musique criarde se fracassa contre les murs dans un silence brutal troublé seulement par quelques chuchotements excités. L'ambiance changea immédiatement.

A peine levé de son fauteuil, le corps figé dans son élan inachevé, Sherlock se rassit lentement, sans bruit. La seule source de lumière, et encore, une lumière tamisée, provenait de la scène et étrangement, lui aussi s'était mis à la fixer sans parvenir à en détacher son regard. Une musique tout en contraste avec les précédentes s'éleva alors, une musique lente, inquiétante, aux accents de musique classique, cathare, orientale, ou peut-être tout ça à la fois, que venait rythmer un battement régulier. Une silhouette apparue alors sur la scène. La silhouette imprécise d'un jeune homme qui détonnait considérablement des autres strip-teaseur de la boite, dont le corps svelte discrètement musclé laissait à peine deviner, sous un tee-shirt gris très fin et court, trop large pour lui, ses formes androgynes. L'encolure échancrée dénudait une de ses épaules pâle et dans l'éclairage, on ne voyait qu'elle. Son simple pantalon noir, descendant sur ses hanches pour laisser voir le bas de son ventre et son nombril, se noyait dans l'obscurité, tout comme son visage caché sous l'ombre d'un grand chapeau sombre.

D'une démarche très lente, sinueuse, animale, presque dangereuse, il se mut jusqu'au centre de la scène où la barre ne semblait attendre plus que lui et il posa délicatement une main, puis l'autre, sur le fer glacé. Ses doigts commencèrent à l'effleurer, le découvrant, le caressant, de plus en plus téméraires.

Soudain il se retourna d'un seul élan précis, son dos, ses fesses, pressés contre la barre, le corps tendu dans un élégant déhanchement, ses mains à présent fermement agrippées. Il montait, descendait, dans la claire obscurité de la scène.

Sinueux comme le serpent, sensuel comme le chat, ange descendu des enfers, il se mit à danser. Son chapeau chu sur le sol, dévoilant la peau blanche de sa gorge déployée, le dessin parfait de sa mâchoire, les traits fins de son visage incroyablement jeune pour être ici, sur cette scène.

- Ferme la bouche, Sherly, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche, souffla soudain une voix moqueuse à son oreille et Sherlock sursauta.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était assis sur l'extrême rebord de son siège, tout le corps tendu vers l'avant et la bouche effectivement grande ouverte. Il lança un regard courroucé à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Le jeune strip-teaseur ne semblait pas seulement en train de danser. Il était réellement en transe. Ses mouvements précis, suggestifs, assumés des bouts des doigts jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Son corps dessinait des arabesques de danse orientale tandis qu'il faisait glisser son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine, ses ongles caressant au passage la peau dénudée de son ventre. Soudain, il le fit passer par-dessus lui pour le jeter au sol et se retourna d'un seul coup, dévoilant son dos nu et pâle à la salle en haleine. Relevées par ses coudes tirés vers l'arrière, ses omoplates saillaient.

- Hummm… il est pas mal, hein, lâcha anodinement son frère à côté de lui, un demi-sourire fier insoutenable sur les lèvres.

Sherlock se renfrogna au fond de son fauteuil, bras et jambes étroitement croisées, menton baissé, les yeux cependant fixés sur les mains insolentes qui s'égaraient à la ceinture du pantalon, faisant mine de le baisser et y renonçant à la dernière seconde, faisant monter la tension de la salle et déclenchant quelques exclamations déçues parmi les spectateurs.

- Tu es bien mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, non ? répliqua-t-il avec une véhémence suspecte, je suis insensible, Mycky, tu te souviens ?

Bien que le surnom que lui donnait leur mère lui ait de toute évidence fortement déplu au milieu de tous ses amis, Mycroft lui lança un regard railleur.

- Je ne crois pas, non, lâcha-t-il enfin d'un air très détaché, sourcils haussés, à en croire la dilatation de tes prunelles. Même pas besoin de prendre ton pouls. Quant à ton entrejambe… Je me passerais de vérifier.

Il éclata d'un petit rire parfaitement insupportable.

- Ce strip-teaseur fait de l'effet à mon frère ! S'écria-t-il à la cantonade, rappelle-moi d'aller le remercier, il doit être vraiment particulier pour…

- Ferme-là, Mycroft ! Le coupa Sherlock, à deux doigts d'exploser.

La fureur et la honte l'envahissaient. Les sons autour de lui s'évanouirent, pour amplifier ceux de la scène dont l'image lui sembla soudain se dilater, s'agrandir devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme leur faisait face à présent, dos cambré, la barre, à laquelle ses mains s'agrippaient, au-dessus de lui, entre les jambes. Et son bassin dessinait des ondulations lascives d'une lenteur extrême de l'avant vers l'arrière tandis que de sa gorge déployée s'échappaient des gémissements rauques et suaves qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Que ce soit joué ou non, il s'offrait dans toute la splendeur indécente de l'orgasme et Sherlock frissonna de tout son être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, à 24 ans, il sentit quelque chose comme un feu à la fois moite et électrique enflammer… la zone entre ses jambes, jusque-là totalement insensible. Il serra un peu plus les jambes et se redressa tandis que son corps entier se mettait à trembler, de peur, de nervosité, d'excitation et de fureur, tout ça mélangé, et ces foutus gémissements qui montaient, montaient, jusqu'à devenir des cris qui emplissaient ses oreilles et… Il se leva brusquement et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Il ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois arrivée dans la rue, grelottant de tous ses membres, il en avait le vertige. Il se soutint contre un mur et les yeux fermés, se força à prendre de grandes inspirations.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette idée absurde de Mycroft, tu te mets à délirer, Sherlock !_

Mais en avançant dans la rue, incertain, pour aller se calfeutrer au 221 b Baker Street, quelque chose en lui savait que c'était faux. Car qu'il le veuille ou non, ce jeune homme, ce soir, sur cette scène, avait éveillé en lui une sensation inconnue, une sensation effrayante et dangereuse et… Et la vision - ses hanches, la barre, sa gorge, son cou, ses mains, sa bouche grande ouverte figée dans un cri qui restait bloqué à l'intérieur de lui dans une tension soudaine - lui apparut en flash. Les sons le hantèrent tout le long du trajet, litanie obscène et délicieuse qui le poursuivit jusque dans son sommeil.

Dans la journée du lendemain, alors qu'il était plongé dans une expérience chimique concernant la composition des larmes et le processus qui les amenait à couler, il reçut un appel de Lestrade, le jeune officier qui l'avait aidé à devenir officieusement leur détective privé bien que cela soit interdit par la loi et qu'en fin de compte, comme c'était plutôt lui qui leur rendait service que l'inverse, on aurait plutôt dû le remercier donc il estimait ne rien devoir à personne. Un homme avait été retrouvé mort dans un bâtiment désaffecté – servant parfois de refuge pour les junkies, Sherlock en savait quelque chose – et il était prié de se rendre immédiatement sur les lieux. Abandonnant immédiatement son microscope, Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds et se rua hors de l'appartement sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte à clé – après tout, Madame Hudson s'en chargerait.

Ca faisait un an – ou peut-être deux ? – qu'il vivait seul à Baker Street, depuis qu'il avait officiellement arrêté ses études – qu'il suivait déjà seulement quand ça l'intéressait – pour travailler avec la police et parallèlement, se préparer au métier de détective consultant qu'il projetait depuis longtemps.

Très peu de gens, mis à part les junkies, devaient passer par ici. Et encore, ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils avaient changé de planque à en juger par l'état des lieux. La victime était un homme d'environ 50 ans, de classe moyenne voire en dessous vu son état général et la qualité de ses vêtements. Il était allongé sur le dos, figé dans la position de l'étoile, les yeux fixes balayant le sol. Sherlock l'examina, examina les lieux mais ce qu'il put déduire ne lui servit pas à grand-chose. La cause de la mort ? Aucune lésion apparente, aucune trace de coup. Peut-être un empoisonnement. La raison de sa présence ici ? Le lieu étant vide et isolé, l'homme souhaitait de toute évidence ne pas être vu. Un meurtre ? Le meurtrier aurait amené le corps ici à l'abri des regards ? Non, il y avait des traces de boue sous et sur ses chaussures, donc il était vivant en traversant la porte. Il aurait pu rejoindre le meurtrier ici en ne soupçonnant rien, donc c'était soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance, soit une personne de qui il attendait quelque chose d'assez important pour prendre le risque. Une prostituée ? Hum, les prostitués ont elles-mêmes bien trop peur pour s'isoler dans des endroits pareils. Un suicide ? Possible… quoi qu'un homme dont personne n'a signalé la disparition et qui vivait, de toute évidence, seul, n'aurait pas besoin de s'isoler dans un endroit aussi glauque pour se finir. Overdose ? Peu probable, ça laisse des traces.

Sherlock allait changer de pièce pour voir s'il pouvait y trouver d'autres indices, quand son regard heurta au hasard, dans un coin de la pièce où étaient entreposés des sacs d'ordures éventrés – œuvre des chats errants – une pomme rouge sang échouée là, ordure anodine, comme si elle avait dégringolée elle aussi, parmi les canettes de bière défoncées, les éclats de verre et les détritus ménagers. Sourcils froncés, Sherlock s'approcha et la prit entre ses mains gantées. En la tournant, il découvrit l'unique morsure déchirant en un cercle presque parfait la peau écarlate, découvrant la chair noircie, autrefois blanche. Instinct ou observation redoutable ? Sherlock étant Sherlock – même à cet âge-là – sut immédiatement qu'elle avait un lien avec la scène de crime. On l'avait mis là comme un détail caché d'un manuel de jeu pour enfant,_ trouver l'intrus_, bien caché parmi ses semblables, dans les ordures. Cette pomme si rouge dans cet univers noirâtre semblait luire comme un défi ou une invitation. Et ses lèvres esquissèrent un demi-sourire.

On avait transporté le corps de l'homme à la morgue et depuis le début de l'enquête Sherlock semblait avoir élu domicile dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital. L'ADN de la salive incrusté dans la pomme correspondait à celui de la victime. Si Scotland Yard avait ri de lui lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de l'évidence d'un meurtre par empoisonnement – ce qui l'avait vexé profondément – il passait ses journées entières face au microscope et au tube à essais, cherchant inlassablement la moindre trace de poisons, dans la pomme et puis le cadavre, avec la ferme intention de prouver qu'il avait raison, puisque Scotland Yard ne prenait pas au sérieux l'importance pourtant capitale de la présence d'une pomme rouge, comme dans le conte de Grim, sur une scène de crime. Mais rien, rien, toujours rien ! C'était la première fois que quelque chose lui résistait, et il n'appréciait absolument pas. Après une énième tentative échouée, il fit valdinguer d'un seul geste microscope, tube à essais et échantillons sur le carrelage dans un long cri de rage presque bestial – il faut dire qu'il s'était peu reposé ces dernières 24 ou 48 heures, se nourrissant exclusivement de café fortement sucré et d'amphétamines – et saisissant son manteau, il prit la porte de sortie, sans se soucier des petits cris aigus sévères et terrifiés de la fille travaillant comme stagiaire à la morgue et qu'il avait dû séduire pour y avoir le pass d'entrée. C'était sans doute bien plus qu'une « fille », une jeune femme de son âge, mais ses tenues vestimentaires et ses airs d'adolescentes la faisaient paraitre plus jeune, et de toute façon Sherlock en avait cure. Se considérait-il lui-même comme un « jeune homme » ? Peu probable, en vérité. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et ne ralentit ses grandes enjambées qu'une fois parvenu à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Là l'accueillit la fraicheur d'une nuit d'automne tirant vers l'hiver sous un ciel noir d'encre éclaircie par les lumières de Londres. Il tira une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait allumée en chemin en dépit des protestations sur son passage, ses yeux bleu perçants fouillant l'effervescence du centre-ville tel ceux qu'un hibou en colère comme s'il espérait y trouver la réponse à ses questions. Toujours trop de bruit et trop de monde, et ce soir-là, rattrapé par son impuissance, il eut comme un léger frisson à l'âme en voyant cette foule éparse et variée de visiteurs nocturnes, insouciants et sots, mais heureux dans leur ignorance. Et en aspirant ses bouffées de cocaïne, seul comme un génie fou, il se surprit à les envier. Cette pensée lui traversa la tête et bien qu'il l'a balaya aussitôt d'une auto-réplique arrogante, la fragilité incertaine demeura là, aux coins papillotants de ses paupières, que ne parvenait pas à durcir le froncement sévère de ses épais sourcils.

Il consulta sa montre : bientôt minuit. Très bien, si les recherches scientifiques ne donnaient rien, il chercherait ailleurs. Il se promena d'un pas rapide à travers la ville, prenant quelques détours pour mettre plus de temps à rentrer à Baker Street et avoir ainsi plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Pomme rouge, meurtre par empoisonnement : blanche-neige… Le lien était évident. Ce n'était pas un suicide, fut-il par empoisonnement. Ce n'était pas le profil de la victime – Robert Sayers, 54 ans, vigile en grande surface. C'était un homme très simple extrêmement seul et sans histoire, au casier judiciaire vide. S'il avait voulu se tuer, il aurait pris un flingue, et n'aurait pas perdu son temps à chercher un poison indétectable pour le mettre dans une pomme et ainsi faire croire à un meurtre. Mais ni ses recherches ni celles de la police scientifiques n'avaient apporté la moindre preuve ni pu détecter la présence de l'assassin potentiel sur les lieux du crime.

Blanche-Neige comme la plupart des contes se déroulait au Moyen-âge. Devait-il chercher un poison médiéval ? Un poison dont les sorcières se seraient servies… Si l'assassin avait pris le temps de faire cette mise en scène, ce devait être quelqu'un de joueur, quelqu'un qui de toute évidence aimait les contes jusqu'à vouloir les rendre réels. Quelqu'un d'assez patient et intelligent pour trouver un poison indétectable, mettre tout en œuvre pour que personne ne puisse retrouver sa trace mais à la fois, laisser l'arme du crime sur les lieux – oui oui, il s'agit bien de la pomme. Laisser une pomme rouge sur les lieux d'un crime, c'est comme mettre un écriteau avec marqué « C'est un empoisonnement ! » en lettres fluorescentes, ce qui révélait d'une certaine folie. Mais ce que Sherlock trouvait encore plus fou, c'est que cet individu parvenait à le contrer, réveillant en lui un intérêt certain.

Le seul hic dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne voyait absolument pas le lien entre la pomme rouge, sensée empoisonner Blanche-Neige, et la victime. Il voyait deux choix : soit il parcourrait les vieux livres des poisons au Moyen-Age, d'herboristerie, de contes et de sorcellerie, à la recherche du fameux poison – ce qu'il avait déjà commencé, vous vous en doutez bien - soit il fouillait dans la vie ennuyante de cet homme pour trouver quelques indices. Peut-être mettrait-il Lestrade sur le coup… il n'était pas trop mal, en chien d'arrêt. Il y songeait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le 221b. Il leva la main dans un soupir pour ouvrir la porte, quand… il n'en avait pas envie, et cette évidence le percuta comme un coup de vent glacé vous parcourant l'échine. Il ferma les yeux, et dans l'état d'épuisement nerveux où il se trouvait, l'image du jeune strip-teaseur s'imposa à lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et laissant retomber sa main, il fit volte-face pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les rues assombries par la nuit.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre :D**

**Dites-moi, j'aimerais publier mes fanfictions Jimlock/Sheriarty en Anglais, mais je n'ai pas les notions nécessaires pour cela. Ca intéresserait quelqu'un ? je veux dire, si quelqu'un flash sur une ou plusieurs de mes fics sur Moriarty et Sherlock et a un bon niveau d'anglais, ce serait super ! **

**Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y avait plus de monde devant la boite de nuit qu'il y en avait eu en ville, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Des groupes entiers d'hommes de tout âge – et plus ou moins fréquentables, le plus souvent moins mais aux yeux de Sherlock, personne ne méritait vraiment de l'être - se massaient devant l'entrée. Il demeura un moment dans l'ombre, les mains dans les poches, immobile, à scruter les lieux et à voir la foule se dissiper. Puis il s'avança, de sa démarche altière habituelle, avec son long manteau flottant derrière lui tel la cape de Batman dans la nuit. Il inspira un grand coup, se préparant à affronter le bruit – qu'il entendait déjà bien trop, la foule grossière, l'ambiance sexuelle effervescente, les avances indécentes, impudiques… il fallait vraiment que ce jeune homme l'obsède et qu'il soit vraiment atteint par le manque de nourriture et de sommeil pour retourner en ce lieu particulièrement détestable. Il avait un pied posé sur le perron de la porte, son argent en main, prêt à entrer quand une voix claire, efféminée, le stoppa dans son élan.

- Il y a peu de gars dans ton genre par ici...

Il se figea, puis remit son pied à sa place et un peu raide, se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpelé. Un long frisson courut le long de son dos mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre et ses yeux s'amincirent en deux lignes fines. Dans ses poches, ses mains moites se crispèrent sur la doublure de son manteau. Un courant d'air brulant, puis glacé, le parcouru tout entier. Mais il demeura plus immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Il était là, à demi dans l'ombre, adossé au mur dans une position nonchalante, décontractée, la main droite dans la poche de son pantalon noir légèrement trop large qui tombait paresseusement sur ses hanches, une de ses jambes croisée par-dessus l'autre, la tête appuyée contre le mur, le regard noir brillant posé sur lui, un léger sourire trainant sur ses lèvres comme un vague souvenir. Il le quitta des yeux pour apporter doucement à ses lèvres la cigarette glissée entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche puis recracha lentement la fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air glacé. Sherlock observa sans un mot sa bouche qui s'arrondissait puis reporta son attention sur ses yeux lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau.

- Et quel est mon… genre ? Demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton grave et un peu trop arrogant – peut-être pour dissimuler son trouble.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors complètement vers lui, sans lâcher le mur qui sans le poids de son corps s'écroulerait sans doute, vu comme il tenait à s'y appuyer. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient dévorer son visage pâle, deux gouffres sans fond luisant d'un éclat mystérieux et impénétrable, semblant prêt à déverser un flot triste sur ses joues mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres avait quelque chose de tentateur, presque diabolique, et terriblement simple à la fois. Son regard descendit vers ses pieds pour le parcourir de bas en haut, et il sembla à Sherlock le sentir sur sa peau à travers le tissus tant il prenait un malin plaisir dans la lenteur excessive de son observation. Mais il le supporta sans déglutir, sans esquisser le moindre tressaillement, et soutint son regard sans ciller lorsqu'il le dévisagea.

- Le genre de type un peu bourge et de la vieille école qui n'est pas habitué à ce type de lieux, c'est peut-être la première fois que tu y viens, ou alors…

La commissure droite de ses lèvres se releva un peu, il le regardait d'en dessous.

- Ou alors, tu y es déjà venu contre ton gré, et tu y reviens aujourd'hui seul, à la recherche de quelque chose… de quelqu'un, peut-être ?

Malgré l'accent tout à fait anodin de sa voix, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Sherlock le fixa longuement sans rien dire, la bouche étroitement clause. Il observa à son tour le jeune homme, sans parvenir à desceller le moindre indice, ce qui le perturba énormément mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître. Comment avait-t-il seulement fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?

- Je suppose que vous en revanche êtes parfaitement à l'aise en ce genre d'endroit, répliqua-t-il froidement dans un haussement de sourcil, l'insulte planant, muette et palpable, à travers les mots.

Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas. Son sourire s'effaça lentement tandis qu'il continuait à le regarder fixement tout en fumant sa cigarette. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Puis il jeta son mégot à terre, s'humidifiant les lèvres du bout de la langue, le regardant s'écraser sous la semelle de ses baskets noires. Il releva la tête juste à temps, alors qu'il allait le percuter. Malgré leur différence de taille, Sherlock pu sentir son souffle chaud venir caresser ses lèvres et il se tendit imperceptiblement. Plus aucun sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Il le dévisageait intensément.

- Je suis parfaitement habitué à toute sorte d'endroits et de situations dont tu n'as surement aucune expérience, en effet.

Le ton était froid, et aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, il le contourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Sherlock étouffa une exclamation rageuse. Il venait ici pour le voir et le trouvant de la façon la plus facile qu'il soit – même pas besoin de passer la porte ! – il se comportait encore comme le dernier des cons. Mais il ne renoncerait pas – manquerait plus que ça ! – et rentra à son tour, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place, même s'il ignorait un peu ce qu'il venait chercher.

Tant de monde, tant de vacarme, il grimaça et les lèvres serrées, prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger dans la foule, son regard passant au crible chaque corps au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il tomba sur le bar et en désespoir de cause, s'assit sur un tabouret haut, commandant un café du bout des lèvres en observant les lieux, la scène, les tables, la piste. Le serveur lui lança un coup d'œil interloqué, comme s'il se demandait qui c'était, cet hurluberlu qui venait ici seul pour s'assoir au bar et commander… un café, mais ces banalités échappèrent totalement à Sherlock qui avait pour l'heure d'autre chat à fouetter. Il passa plusieurs heures sur ce fichu tabouret, au milieu des fêtards, des hommes bodybuildés en mini short et torse nus et des strip-teases grossiers, dénués de tout intérêt et de tout charme et même particulièrement désagréables. Les verres de cocktails avaient remplacés le café, mais il tenait à ne pas boire trop pour garder la tête froide. Finalement, écœuré, il tourna le dos à la scène que le jeune homme qu'il était venu chercher et avait finalement subtilement insulté, mais insulté tout de même et qui visiblement vexé, avait déserté, et plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de monnaie. Quelque chose effleura son épaule droite – il se tenait légèrement de trois quarts par rapport au bar – comme si quelqu'un venait de se placer à côté – mais il n y prêt pas grande attention, tout le monde tenant absolument à se tenir compressé les uns sur les autres comme des sardines en boite, ici, et il sortit l'argent de sa poche lorsqu'un bras s'étendit juste devant lui, devançant son geste.

- Fred, c'est pour moi, fit une voix douce dans son dos et il écarquilla les yeux, figé avec sa monnaie, bouche ouverte, alors que la main blanche et fine venait déposer un billet devant le serveur, qui acquiesça et l'empocha sans rien dire avant de s'éloigner.

Sherlock déglutit et se retourna lentement. Il le dévisageait, debout, accoudé au bar, le sourire décalé, le regard de braise aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Sherlock parvint à esquisser un petit sourire, sans doute un peu tendu, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Merci, fit-il tout bas.

Une commissure des lèvres du jeune homme tressailli légèrement.

- Ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-il enfin, comme s'il hésitait à donner cette réponse-ci.

Il se retourna, dos contre le bar, son regard errant sur la scène, et Sherlock le regardait, muet, insondable.

- Tu es revenu pour moi et tu as passé tout ce temps à m'attendre ?

Troublé, Sherlock battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de répondre simplement, d'un ton presque interrogateur:

- Oui.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire en baissant la tête, puis il leva le visage vers lui, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

- Il est trois heures et demi, je finis à quatre heure. Tu veux que j'y aille ?

- Hein, où ça ? S'empressa de demander Sherlock, adorablement perdu entre ses émotions et la conversation.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leur visage fussent à deux doigts de se toucher et son corps, si près du sien…

- Sur scène, bien sûr.

Alors, Sherlock ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda ailleurs un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, puis fronça les sourcils et le regarda de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il très honnêtement. Tu en as envie, toi ?

Ce fut au tour de l'autre d'être troublé. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il se recula, les yeux dans le vague.

- Si tu en as envie et que je sais que tu me regardes, alors j'en aurais envie, parce que ce sera pour toi.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, bouche entrouverte, ses yeux bleus glacier le transperçant comme pour lire au fond de son âme, avec cette même question obsédante « mais qui es-tu ? »

Mais avant même de savoir quoi répondre, il s'entendit dire :

- Oui, j'en ai envie.

Sherlock se demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'il se passait, tant il se sentait dépassé par les évènements, contrôlé par ses émotions et ses sensations et c'était tout à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Tout devenait si irréel que son esprit brouillait les donnes et ce fut seulement lorsque le jeune homme descendit de scène sous les applaudissements qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il fendit la foule des spectateurs pour arriver jusqu'à lui, s'esquivant, serpent tentateur et inaccessible, aux avances des hommes de tous âges qui venaient l'aborder – ce que Sherlock surveilla avec une attention toute particulière. Lorsqu'il vint se planter devant lui, il ne sut de quelle manière le regarder, tant son corps vibrait encore des images – et des sons - auxquelles il venait d'assister. Il eut tôt fait de comprendre qu'il était ici comme une sorte de star et que bons nombres des habitués présent devaient le draguer tous les soirs, et peut-être même... il avait beau ne pas être habitué à ce genre d'endroit, il savait très bien comment ça finissait, une partie de jambes en l'air dans les loges, une gâterie en échange de quelques billets supplémentaires... cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il trouva enfin la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui faisait face, à distance respectable cependant, avec cet éternel sourire ponctuée d'une lueur dans les yeux qui semblait contenir bien plus que ce qu'il ne disait.

– Attend moi dehors, je vais chercher mes affaires, lui intima-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Sherlock ne se pencha même pas sur le caractère particulièrement suspect que prenaient les choses. Il obéit sans la moindre protestation, traversa la salle à pas rapides, récupéra son manteau et put enfin regagner l'air frais de la nuit qui tirait vers sa fin. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée, du bruit, des gens, pour attendre de l'autre côté de la rue, au calme. Il tira une cigarette et se mit à arpenter le trottoir de long en large, se repassant les évènements de la soirée pour parvenir à retrouver ses esprits, à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Personne ne l'atteignait, et il t'atteignait personne, et ça allait très bien comme ça. Ou peut-être que c'est ce qu'il aimerait croire… mais vivre seul au milieu des gens, ne compter pour personne et n'avoir personne à aimer, au bout d'un moment, ça fait mal. Ca fait mal dès les premiers instants, en fait. Ca fait mal d'être seul quand les autres ne le sont jamais, d'être traité de freak, d'être juste un mec bizarre, arrogant et solitaire qui n'existe que dans les moqueries. Et malgré toute son insensibilité à bien nombre de choses, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas totalement. Sa sensibilité était juste différente des autres, à un niveau que personne jusque-là n'avait su atteindre, et lui, ce garçon, y arrivait sans le vouloir…

- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé, beau gosse.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Le jeune homme se tenait là, debout devant lui. Il avait enfilé un vieux gilet-sweat gris taupe un peu trop large pour lui.

- Hein, quoi ?

Encore une fois, il était arrivé comme ça, sans qu'il ne le voit arriver – que les autres ne le voient pas arriver, c'était une chose, mais que lui ne le voit pas venir, c'en était une autre !

- Je ne t'avais pas vu, constata-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait comme une accusation.

Pour une raison qu'il ne put identifier, il vit le visage du jeune homme, quelques instants, s'assombrir comme un masque qui tombe. Son regard devint étrange, comme avalé par les ombres.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Et sa voix avait ce petit quelque chose de brisé, le même accent blessé que prenait son cœur lorsque lui-même se voyait obligé de parler de certaines choses. De son frère, par exemple. Mais ne comprenait pas – absolument pas – en quoi le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu arriver pouvait… ne pas comprendre. C'était une première, ça. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils, et l'étrange garçon lui adressa un sourire triste avant de commencer à marcher. Les mains dans les poches, Sherlock le suivit. Deux personnes normales seraient sans doute rentrées chez elles, se seraient demandé où elles habitaient, mais ils ne le firent pas. Ils commencèrent à errer dans les rues en silence, au hasard de leurs pas. Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait préoccupé et n'avait descellé les lèvres depuis la sortie de la boite. Il avançait, regard dans le vague, dos un peu vouté et mains dans les poches, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il enfin pour briser le silence.

Il leva alors le visage vers lui, de demi dans l'ombre, et ses yeux luisaient sous l'éclat des réverbères.

- Jim, murmura-t-il.

Jim… Sherlock se répéta ce nom pour lui-même. On entendait le son de leurs pas dans les flaques sur le goudron.

- Et quel âge as-tu, Jim ?

Un silence passa comme une hésitation avant que ce dernier ne se décide à répondre.

- 19 ans.

Il lâcha ça comme si ça lui faisait mal lui-même de se le rappeler, et ses lèvres firent la moue. Désormais véritablement intrigué – au point qu'il en avait oublié l'enquête qui le torturait depuis plusieurs jours – Sherlock l'étudiait, sans trouver aucune indication, aucun semblant de réponse ni le moindre indice. Il ne parvenait pas à lire en lui.

- Où habites-tu ? Je peux te raccompagner.

Cette gentillesse ne lui ressemblait pas, et étrangement, Jim sembla d'accord avec lui parce qu'il s'arrêta en se tournant vers lui dans un éclat de rire.

- Ne joue pas à ça, chéri, tu ne sauras rien d'autre de moi.

De nouveau, il était redevenu le séducteur de la boite de nuit. Il s'approcha d'une démarche lente et féline, le couvant de son regard de braise et Sherlock recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui.

- Mais en revanche…

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle qui lui chatouillait le visage et le cou, et le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock s'accéléra. Jim s'approcha encore, il pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien, à peine. Ses yeux descendirent vers ses lèvres. Il aurait dû être effrayé, et il l'était d'ailleurs mais… quelque chose clochait. Il en avait envie. Il en avait envie il avait envie… son entrejambe le brûlait tellement qu'il dû user de toutes sa volonté pour ne pas répondre aux pulsions de son corps et se jeter sur lui. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- En revanche, murmurèrent les lèvres de Jim tout près des siennes, si près, je ne dirai pas non à ça…

Son index vint caresser son bas ventre, sans descendre plus bas, pour remonter le long du nombril, et Sherlock ne put retenir un gémissement. Son premier gémissement de plaisir.

- Jim… Jim, qu'est-ce que… ? Arrête, je…

- Chuuuuut.

Et franchissant l'espace ridicule qui les séparait encore, Jim posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres entrouvertes caressèrent les siennes, comme s'imprégnant de leur saveur, de leur texture, de leur odeur. Sherlock ferma les yeux. La langue de Jim vint chatouiller son arc de cupidon, s'attardèrent aux commissures, puis il posa franchement sa bouche mais sans violence, et l'embrassa. Son corps se pressa contre le sien, sa main gauche vint se glisser derrière sa nuque, la droite dans son dos. Sherlock ne répondit pas à son baiser, ne sachant que faire. Mais Jim persévéra assez longtemps, avec tant de douceur et de dextérité, pour qu'il se sente extrêmement frustré lorsque ça s'arrêta. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en redemander, car Jim enfouit son visage dans son cou et le pressa contre lui avec une force insoupçonnée, ses mains en griffes dans son dos. Yeux écarquillés, parfaitement immobile, les bras ballants, Sherlock déglutit, les mots bloqués, muets, dans sa gorge sèche. Puis Jim s'écarta, les yeux plissés dans un sourire d'une incroyable tendresse, et Sherlock fut certain de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Son index frôla sa joue.

- Au revoir, Sherlock Holmes. A la prochaine fois…

Au même instant il fit volte-face et un courant d'effroi glacé s'abattit sur le jeune détective. Parce jamais il ne lui avait donné son nom, et encore moins son nom de famille... Et il ne put faire autre chose que de regarder la silhouette s'éloigner, engloutie sous la lumière de la lune déclinante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Oui, je mets du temps. je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews. **

**Guest, un grand merci à toi. Je serais ravie d'avoir l'honneur de te convertir au Jimlock ;-) nan, je dec, chacun est libre d'aimer les ships qu'il veut, mais si je peux te faire découvrir un peu le jimlock et que tu aimes, alors j'en suis vraiment touchée :)J espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite, sachant que j'ai aussi une vision très personnelle du personnage de Jim, que j'ai expliqué plus en détail sur mon profil. Et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, cette fic ;-)**

**Marine Bô, je te remercie pour ta proposition :) j 'ai essayé de te trouver sur face mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de messages... **

**Bonne lecture à tous. Je m'excuse pour les incohérences policières, s'il y en a, ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire mais juste pour servir à l'histoire entre Jim et Sherlock. **

C'était dangereux. Dangereux. _Ressentir… plaisir._ Abaisser ses défenses pour ressentir du plaisir, accepter de s'abandonner, de ne plus contrôler… _Dangereux, dangereux, dangereux,_ lui hurlait son esprit. Sherlock rentra chez lui, ferma la porte à double tour, laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol, divaguant sur place, le souffle incertain, la vision trouble.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible. _Faible._ La voix de Mycroft ricana dans sa tête. _Ressentir est une faiblesse, Sherlock. Une faiblesse !_ Il éclata de rire et les ongles du jeune détective crissèrent contre le bois. _Regarde-toi, Sherlock, comme tu es ridicule ! Je te l'ai pourtant assez répété, n'est-ce pas, que ressentir était une faiblesse ridicule et encombrante ?_ Son sourire - son ignoble sourire hypocrite ! - lui donna la nausée, envie de frapper, envie de le… de se… Il crispa les yeux, les mâchoires, tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. _Laisse tomber l'amour, Sherly. Ca ne sert à rien et ça ne fera que te ralentir. Et puis, pour cela, il faut être capable de le faire… Oh, ne me regarde pas avec cet air niais ! Le sexe, Sherlock, le sexe ! Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton domaine, n'est-ce pas ? Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas que mon frère passe pour ridicule, après passer pour stupide tout le reste du temps. _

Il hurla. Il hurla à en faire trembler les murs et se faire exploser le cœur. Feuilles, stylo, livres, téléphone, tout valdingua par terre, la colère explosant, dégoulinant, éclaboussant les murs comme les coulées de lave d'un volcan en éruption.

_Ressaisi-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il, la crise de rage passée, le bout des doigts pressés sur ses tempes. _Bloque tes émotions. Fait tourner ta tête. Réfléchi._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

La clarté matinale du jour inondait l'appartement, par les fenêtres ouvertes desquelles passait un vent frais qui baignait intégralement le salon d'une énergie vibrante, pure, presque glacée. Le courant d'air soulevait les rideaux et faisait voler les pages des livres qui bruissaient et claquaient les unes contre les autres, et les feuilles gribouillées de citations et de notes qui décollaient du plancher pour se poser un peu plus loin. Assis par terre, un livre sur les cuisses, jambes repliées et adossé au mur entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine ouverte, Sherlock parcourrait les ouvrages. Il y avait passé la nuit, épluchant chaque page à la recherche d'indices, se plongeant entièrement dans l'enquête. A 9 heures, il reçut une visite de Lestrade. L'officier ouvrit la porte à la volée, aussi discret que d'habitude – à se demander comment il avait obtenu son statut professionnel. Sherlock ne réagit pas, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraire dire quelque chose auquel il ne prêta absolument pas attention, et ne daigna s'intéresser à lui qu'une fois la page de son livre finie. Il posa son bouquin ouvert sur le sol, pour garder la page et dans un soupir leva les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, Lestrade, je vous entendrez rentrer même si j'étais à l'autre bout de cet appartement.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers son paquet de cigarette, sur le bureau, et s'étira en grognant en slalomant entre les livres, les feuilles et les paquets de chips, laissant Lestrade en plan sur le pas de la porte.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? Vous ne seriez pas là, sinon.

L'officier fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, semblant hésiter à poursuivre et Sherlock lui fit face, appuyé contre le bord du bureau, la cigarette en main. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Un employé d'une piscine municipale a retrouvé le corps d'un homme ce matin, dans le bassin.

Le policier se grata l'arrière de la tête en soupirant.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons trouvé une information concernant Robert Sayers. Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais… on sait qu'il était un client régulier du Dark Minight's Club.

Les yeux plissé, Sherlock ne prononça pas un mot, ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de rester là, à fixer Lestrade comme si c'était de sa faute.

Lorsque Sherlock se rendit sur les lieux où avait été retrouvé le corps de l'homme, la police scientifique était déjà là, délimitant le territoire, prenant des photos. Il n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha du corps, qui avait été déposé sur le bord de la piscine.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ou plus. A ses vêtements stricts et riches en décalage avec son âge, il avait dû être étudiant en droit et n'avait aucune autre affaire que son téléphone portable dernier cri. Il fallut cependant moins d'une seconde à Sherlock pour réaliser un détail primordial. Ses chaussures avaient été enlevées. Un frisson glacé le parcouru tout entier. Il se releva lentement et demanda du bout des lèvres à Lestrade qui était à côté de lui :

- … Vous lui avez enlevé ses chaussures… ?

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

- Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi aurions-nous… ?

- Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez le rapport du légiste et l'identité de la victime, le coupa le jeune détective, et les lèvres serrées, il fit volte-face, abandonnant sur le bord de la piscine un Lestrade stupéfait.

_Carl Powers_. Que venait faire l'affaire de Carl Powers tant d'année après que celui-ci soit mort – de noyade, selon la police, mais Sherlock savait que c'était faux. Il avait été assassiné, bien que personne ne l'ai cru à l'époque, parce qu'il manquait ses chaussures – et jamais Carl Powers ne se serait défait de ses chaussures. Or, comme par hasard, la première victime était un client du Minight's Club, retrouvé mort le lendemain même où il y avait été, et la seconde – car les meurtres avaient un lien, bien qu'il ne parvienne encore à définir lequel – venait d'être tuée, de la même manière que Carl Power, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit de la veille dans cette fameuse boite de nuit… c'était forcément un message, quelque chose qui avait un lien avec lui. Il était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque montant les escaliers du 221b, il fut interrompu par madame Hudson qui débarqua dans le hall, un paquet dans les mains.

- Sherlock ! S'écria-t-elle, et il s'immobilisa dans un soupir à quelques marches du palier.

Elle lui tendit le paquet par-dessus la rampe.

- Le facteur a laissé ce colis pour vous, Sherlock.

Il s'en saisit et le sifflement soudain à ses oreilles étouffa les propos inutiles de Madame Hudson qui, ne se sachant pas écouté, fini par rentrer dans son appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Sherlock monta les marches à la volée, se précipita vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un couteau et revint vers le paquet, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir. Car il croyait savoir de quoi il s'agissait… et lorsque, dans un carton rectangulaire, les chaussures noires lui apparurent, son cœur se mit à cogner frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique.

Il passa les quelques jours suivant cloîtré dans le laboratoire de la morgue de l'hôpital, à analyser chaque trace, à passer au crible chaque indice. Porté par l'excitation des meurtres, il parvint à démontrer que Robert Sayers avait été empoisonné à la Belladone – plante dont usaient les femmes à la renaissance comme produit cosmétique, puisque appliqué sur les paupières elle avait pour effet de dilater les pupilles et que les sorcières du Moyen-Age appréciaient particulièrement. Celles-ci s'en servaient notamment comme produit aphrodisiaque ou pour soulager certains maux féminins et lors des sabbats, elles l'utilisaient pour ses propriétés somnifères et hallucinatoires en tant que « breuvage d'illusion ».

Lentement, la toile se tissait… Belladone, en Italien « belladona », belle femme, aussi connue sous les noms de dwale (déception) banewort (Fléau), ou herbe du diable. Notion de séduction féminine mais dangereuse, puisqu'à faible dose, elle endort, illusionne ou plonge dans des rêves érotiques mais qu'à forte dose, elle se révèle mortelle.

Sherlock sut immédiatement que le meurtrier était une femme. C'était évident. Et que cette femme avait un lien avec lui. Toutes les victimes étaient des hommes, c'était donc une femme sans doute attachée aux anciennes pratiques païennes et qui devait en vouloir aux hommes, pour une raison encore inconnue… D'après les empreintes de boue retrouvée devant le bâtiment, elle devait mesurer dans les 1m70 et portait des chaussures de sport relativement fines.

D'autant plus que si Robert Sayers était un client du Dark Minight's Club, c'est qu'il était gay – refoulé ou non. Avait-elle un lien avec cet homme ? En voulait-elle particulièrement aux hommes qui ne s'intéressaient pas aux femmes… ?

Sherlock leva les yeux de son microscope. _Un lien avec lui._ A l'époque où Carl Powers avait été tué, il était adolescent… Et jamais Sherlock ne s'était intéressé aux femmes – pas plus qu'aux hommes, ceci dit mais… mais ce n'était pas pareil, il n'éprouvait pas à l'égard des hommes la même indifférence hautaine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard des membres du sexe féminin. Se pourrait-il qu'une fille soit tombée amoureuse de lui à cette époque, assez pour tuer un client du Minight's le jour où il s'y rend ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir vu cet homme ! Il s'en serait souvenu, si celui-ci avait tenté de l'approcher de quelques manières que ce soit, non ? En même temps, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas des plus _attentif_ ce soir-là…

Sherlock frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant tandis que le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec Jim lui revenait en mémoire. Puis il réussit à chasser l'image et essaya de se concentrer sur le second meurtre. Alors qu'il allait regarder dans le microscope, l'image s'imposa de nouveau et il eu un sursaut de recul, en sentant de nouveau le contact sur ses lèvres et... Il poussa un gémissement et se prit le visage entre les mains. _Calme-toi, Sherlock. CALME-TOI !_ Intervint de nouveau la voix dans sa tête. Il s'accouda contre le plan de travail, les doigts pressés sur ses tempes, yeux clos. Les sensations revenaient de nouveaux, et les images, et les sons... « _au revoir, Sherlock Holmes... »_ La caresse sur sa joue. _Cesse d'être stupide et calme-toi ! _

- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Hurla-t-il en bondissant de son siège.

Et saisissant rageusement son manteau, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il enquête. Peut-être cette femme venait-elle souvent sur les lieux ? Oui, il fallait qu'il trouve des indices... c'est pour ça qu'il y allait, n'est ce pas, seulement pour ça ? La mâchoire contractée, il éluda sa question intérieure et accéléra le pas. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, il ne rentra immédiatement dans le Minight's et demeura dans l'ombre, à observer en silence...

- Allez quoi, tu peux bien faire un effort... hein ?

Jim adressa un sourire poli aux deux hommes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, dangereusement. Entre deux âges, ils devaient l'un comme l'autre avoir plus de la trentaine, peut-être même approchaient-t-ils de la quarantaine, difficile à déterminer. Ils arboraient un look moderne et dépareillé de jeunes sur le retour. De toute façon, peu importe. _Tous les mêmes. Les mêmes. Les mêmes. _Sa colère se réveilla. Il était sorti pour fumer une cigarette un moment dans le calme, et évidemment, il y avait absence de témoin – donc liberté totale - c'est bien pour cela qu'il venait toujours fumer à cette heure-ci, au beau milieu de la nuit, où l'ambiance commençait à devenir si intense que personne ne sortaient. Une main dans sa poche, il tira sur la cigarette, le regard fixé sur le sol devant lui.

- Je reprends dans pas longtemps, vous pourrez me voir à ce moment-là, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Un des deux le surveillait à distance, un sourire au coin des lèvres, mais le second ne semblait pas près de le lâcher si facilement. Il sortit un billet de 50 dollars de sa poche, auquel Jim jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de regarder de nouveau le sol.

- Pour 50 dollars... tu peux bien faire un effort, hum ?

Jim dégluti. La haine, sourde, prête à exploser. Il cligna des yeux, et la cigarette qu'il tenait se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Je ne me répéterai pas...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle bas, précis, glacé. Une main effleura sa joue.

- Pour 50 dollars... on peux bien aller dans un coin d'ombre tous les deux, hum ? 50 dollars... c'est généreux de ma part, non ?

Jim ne répondit pas. Ne le regarda même pas. Parfaitement immobile. Seules ses lèvres remuèrent pour recracher la fumée.

- Allez... 20 dollars de plus ?

Il ne tiqua pas.

- 30 ?... 40 dollars ? Ca ferai 80 dollars en tout.

- Je travaille ici comme danseur, pas comme gigolo. Et je sais compter.

Alors, aussi vif que l'éclair, l'homme lui saisit les poignets et du poids de son corps, le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

- Parfait ! Je n'aime pas payer pour rien, p'tite pute.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains soulevant son tee shirt en gestes saccadés. Rapidement, l'agresseur trouva le chemin vers la fermeture de son pantalon, que ses mains obscènes entreprirent de défaire. Sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Jim poussa un gémissement, tandis que la panique et la rage explosaient. Il leva les bras pour le frapper, son genoux près à heurter l'entrejambe de l'homme quand... celui-ci fut soudainement propulsé vers l'arrière. Pétrifié contre le mur, le coeur palpitant, il leva les yeux.

Sherlock agrippa l'homme par le col pour le propulser violemment vers l'arrière. Tournant le dos à Jim et au Minight's, il avança sur la route où l'homme décontenancé titubait sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et Sherlock n'attendit pas que ce fut le cas. Il leva le poing pour l'écraser violemment sur le visage de l'homme qui tomba à terre. Les coups de pieds partirent, violents et implacables.

C'était malsain et irrépressible. _Aucun autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher. _Cette évidence palpitait dans chacune de ses cellules, réduisant sa raison et son discernement en miette et métamorphosant ses traits en un masque de rage bestiale. L'homme à ses pieds roulait sur lui même en gémissant de douleur. Il mit un genoux à terre et le saisi par le col, les lèvres retroussée, les dents serrées, le souffle court.

- Si tu le touches encore, je te tue. JE TE TUE, TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Il le lâcha, et le crâne de l'homme alla heurter l'asphalte. Le temps de se redresser, l'autre homme l'avait déjà rejoint, marmonnant des propos paniqué et incohérents que Sherlock n'entendit même pas. Les poings serrés, il les regarda s'éloigner en courant, l'un soutenant l'autre et beuglant des insultes tout en prenant la fuite. Le visage incliné vers le bas, le regard meurtrier d'un fauve furieux, Sherlock tournait toujours le dos à Jim, les épaules parcourues de frissons nerveux et les poings si serrés que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il entendit enfin bouger derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Le calme revint progressivement et le silence derrière lui l'intriguant, il tourna lentement sur lui même. Debout et immobile, Jim regardait dans le vague, muet. Il fronça les sourcils et avança vers lui.

- Jim ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et Sherlock esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Ce regard noir, insondable, chaotique, le troublait.

- Ca... Ca va ? Demanda-t-il – c'est ce qu'on dit, dans ces cas-là, se souvint-il de justesse.

Jim hocha vaguement la tête, les paupières battantes. Il plongea une main dans sa poche pour en sortir une cigarette, qu'il amena à ses lèvres d'une main tout en cherchant son briquet de l'autre. Sherlock l'observait en silence. Ses mouvements étaient fébriles, nerveux. Ne le trouvant visiblement pas, Jim poussa un juron entre ses dents. Alors calmement Sherlock sortit le sien de sa poche et l'enclenchant, entreprit d'allumer sa cigarette sans cesser de le guetter. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais bien vite Jim se détourna pour se placer de profil et le jeune détective avala sa salive, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'était-il sensé faire en pareille situation ? Le silence s'éternisait et il se racla la gorge pour dire quelque chose mais Jim le devança.

- Merci, Sherlock.

Il se tourna vers lui, toute trace de tracas disparu de son visage, le sourire aux lèvres, la voix de nouveau claire. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et releva légèrement le menton, frustré de ne pouvoir lire en lui comme il le pouvait avec n'importe qui.

Jim se rapprocha en le dévisageant intensément, puis il jeta sa cigarette à terre.

- Suis moi, lui intima-t-il en faisant volte face.

Le vigile les laissa passer tous les deux sans discuter dès lors que Jim lui eut glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Il l'entraîna à sa suite et tous deux traversèrent la salle bondée jusqu'à une porte dont l'accès était réservé au personnel. Jim ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois arrivé dans les loges, où il s'écroula sur une chaise dans un long soupir de soulagement tandis que Sherlock refermait silencieusement la porte derrière lui sans le quitter du regard. Il était en train de s'interroger sur la conduite à adopter à présent lorsque le jeune stip-teaseur éclata de rire, la tête entre les mains, accoudé à la table au dessous de la glace. Il se retourna aussitôt pour le dévisager intensément, hilare. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais seuls ses yeux, étrangement brillants, exprimèrent ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'assit souplement sur la table, les pieds ballants, renversé en arrière sur ses bras.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la soirée ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Et bien, je... je...

Ses paupières papillonnaient. Le sourire de Jim s'intensifia, presque machiavélique.

- Approche-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Sherlock le jaugea un moment avant de se décider à avancer jusqu'à se tenir à moins d'un mètre de lui, les mains dans le poches, la posture plus droite que jamais. Jim poussa un petit rire étouffée qui se termina en soupir et inclina la tête sur le côté. Puis il s'assit sur une des chaises, face à la glace, pour se préparer. Tout en appliquant la crème sur son visage, il proposa d'un ton des plus anodins :

- Tu devrais enlever ton manteau. Il fait chaud, ici.

Dans son dos, Sherlock le défia du regard et releva le menton, profondément agacé – même s'il ne l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte – d'être ainsi dédaigné. Il s'exécuta sans un mot tandis que Jim entreprenait d'appliquer un trait fin de crayon noir sous ses yeux et saisissant le manteau, il le le fourra sans aucun ménagement sur le dossier d'une chaise, sur laquelle il se laissant tomber nerveusement, la faisant volontairement crisser contre le carrelage. Jim s'immobilisa dans son geste et dans le miroir, son regard pivota pour se fixer sur lui. Comment aimantées, les pupilles du jeune détective se tournèrent à leur tour. Jim sourit, l'air amusé, comme s'il réprimait un nouveau fou-rire. Il se leva et avança pour se placer derrière lui. Dans la glace, ils se dévisagèrent. Jim tira une chaise qu'il plaça derrière la sienne, s'y assit à califourchon et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, ses mains tombant sur son torse, innocemment.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand on ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix prenait un ton grave, presque comme si ses mots devenaient souvenir à l'instant même où il cessait de les prononcer. Ses doigts faisaient mine de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise, frôlant à peine sa peau et le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock s'accéléra.

- C'est désagréable, hein, de ne pas être remarqué par quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

Cette fois-ci, sa réplique sonna comme une accusation et malgré le trouble qu'il provoquait en lui, Sherlock ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur dans la glace, mais à ce moment précis Jim glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour le caresser du bout des ongles et sa vision devint incertaine. Il l'entendit seulement susurrer :

- Laisse moi arranger ça...

Et le vertige s'empara de lui tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa nuque, d'abord juste un effleurement qu'il sentit frissonner dans son corps entier. Il le lécha ensuite, très délicatement. Sherlock gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière et luttant contre lui-même pour garder la tête froide, en vain. Les caresses étaient ni délicieuses qu'il en perdait toute raison. Les mains libertines descendirent vers son ventre, se rapprochant redoutablement, _délicieusement_ de son entrejambe palpitant de désir, n''effleurant pourtant que son bas ventre et la naissance de ses cuisses sans jamais l'atteindre. Il en aurait crié – de plaisir comme de frustration – mais ne laissa échapper qu'un râle grave, plaintif et autoritaire. Il grimaça.

- Jim... grogna-t-il, _arrête._

_Arrête_, ça voulait dire va jusqu'au bout ou retire-toi, mais cesse cette torture. Mais il ne le dit pas. Tout son corps ne désirait plus que cette seule et même caresse à laquelle il lui faisait goûter sans jamais la lui donner. Et s'il ne lui obéissait pas _immédiatement _il allait... il allait... _se retourner, le saisir, l'asseoir sur la chaise, se mettre au dessus de lui, plaquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et_... il bondit sur ses pieds, arracha son manteau et fit volte face sans un seul regard pour s'enfuir aussitôt.

Resté seul, Jim sourit, puis ferma les paupières dans un éclat de rire qui prit le goût hystérique des larmes.

_C'est désagréable, hein, de ne pas être remarqué par quelqu'un qui te plaît ?_

* * *

**Chap 3 fini ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Voici le chapitre 4 :-) je préviens qu'il est sombre.**

**j'ai retrouvé avec plaisir la présence fraternelle et rassurante de Lestrade de ma fic pas terminée " les ombres du passé ". J'aime imaginer qu'il est le frère de substitution de Sherlock, comme madame Hudson tient le rôle de mère...**

**( " Guest", merci pour ta review :) Bon, tant pis pour la confidentialité, tu pourras me trouver sur face à Magali Dequiret ) **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Sherlock ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il tournait en rond dans son appartement, ne sachant comment calmer le désir inassouvi qui le torturait, palpitant dans son bas ventre pour se répandre dans tous son corps avec une fébrilité ardente. Pas une seule seconde il ne se dit qu'il était simplement en train d'expérimenter ses premières pulsions sexuelles, ce qu'il vivait était _forcément_ beaucoup plus important qu'une banale histoire de sexe. Ce Jim le rendait fou, et l'affaire du meurtre, le désir qui l'habitait et le mystère de ce jeune homme qui connaissait son nom et son prénom, se mêlaient dans son esprit, tournant en boucle, dans tous les sens, et ivre de fatigue, il ne s'endormit finalement que le jour levé, écroulé sur le canapé, tout habillé.

Il ne s'éveilla qu'en début d'après-midi, et ne fut pas plus efficace le reste de la journée. Il filtra les appels de Lestrade qui ne cessait de l'appeler, laissant son téléphone vibrer tout seul, affalé sur le canapé. Les heures passaient sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il se retrouva finalement à grignoter un paquet de biscuit au chocolat en tournant en rond dans la pièce, avant de se rallonger, de rester inerte un moment et de recommencer. Il essayait de réfléchir, de se concentrer sur l'enquête mais l'image de Jim, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps contre le sien, l'assaillaient de nouveau et, de nouveau, la fébrilité s'emparait de lui. Alors, pour y pallier, il vidait les placards. Le soir commençait à tomber et il remplaça les sucreries par de la cocaïne. Dorénavant, il baignait dans une atmosphère tiède et moite de désir, remplie de visions indécentes qui lui procuraient d'étranges sensations, faisant sauter les barrières mentales et exploser le désir – jusque-là plus ou moins nié – qui l'habitait depuis la rencontre de Jim et plus spécialement depuis la veille.

Vautré sur le sol, il alternait périodes de gémissements – ponctués d'halètements graves – et bouffées de frustration qui le mettait dans des crises de rage violentes. Il déchirait, jetait, balançait, s'acharnait, puis tombait de nouveau dans la cocaïne.

La nuit l'entourait de plus en plus et il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Sa cigarette d'herbe à la main, assis par terre le dos contre le canapé, il réfléchissait. C'est comme cette étrange sensation, je suis sure que vous vous en souvenez, quand plongé dans le sommeil nous vivons une perspective extraordinaire – peut-être pas même imaginé un seul instant dans notre état normal - qui s'enfuit et nous échappe aussitôt nos yeux ouverts. Et alors, dans un état de semi-conscience, nous nous mettons à réfléchir aux moyens de le mettre en œuvre. De le mettre en œuvre _à tous prix. _

C'est dans cet état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Si tant est que le bien et le mal aient un sens – et aient un sens pour Sherlock Holmes – ce n'était en tout cas plus d'actualité. Dans la fumée délirante qui l'entourait, yeux plissés, fixes, tel un fauve qui attend de bondir sur sa proie, il réfléchissait, le désir grouillant en sourdine au fond de lui. Finalement, il se leva pour prendre une douche, s'habiller, se coiffer, enfila son manteau et son écharpe et impassible, descendit dans la rue – ça commençait à devenir une habitude, de se cloîtrer toute la journée et de sortir à la nuit tombée.

Les boites ouvraient à minuit, celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Mais les danseurs, les serveurs et tout le reste du personnel arrivaient une heure avant, et à onze heures, dans l'ombre, Sherlock attendait. Jim arriva dans les premiers, les autres rentrèrent mais lui resta dehors, seul, à fumer une cigarette.

Sherlock ne le rejoignit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de l'observer, sa silhouette fine, toujours noyé dans des vêtements trop large qui laissait entrevoir son ventre, son épaule, ou alors ses hanches et laissaient deviner, dans ses mouvements amples et suaves, les formes de son corps. Il chantonnait légèrement un air de musique classique, une main dans la poche de son pantalon noir. De profil, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour souffler la fumée, et les yeux de Sherlock se vrillèrent sur sa bouche, son menton, parcoururent la mâchoire pour couler sur la gorge, et enfin, son tee-shirt rouge sang, large, retroussé aux poignets et coupé de façon à ce qu'on voit la forme ronde de son ventre où le creux du nombril dessinait un ovale noir. Il poussa un grognement grave et s'avança dans la lumière, un sourire séducteur aux coins des lèvres.

- Jim.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle de gorge suave et ses yeux semblaient le dévorer tel un feu glacé. Jim réprima un sursaut et se tourna vers lui d'un trait, sa voix se fracassant dans le silence. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, comme s'il venait de troubler un moment presque sacré de solitude et de paix intérieure. Peut-être la force qui l'habitait en cet instant le faisait paraître plus grand, plus vieux, plus séduisant et plus dangereux sans doute car le regard que Jim lui portait était légèrement différent de d'habitude. Ce n'était pas un regard sombre comme celui de la veille, ni séduisant comme le jeune strip-teaseur, non, c'était un autre regard, indéchiffrable et chaotique.

- Sherlock ?

Puis aussitôt, il se reprit, son corps se détendit et il recommença à fumer en le guettant du coin de l'œil.

- Je commence à minuit. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer si tôt.

- Sherlock le dévisagea droit dans les yeux, intensément.

Ca nous laisse donc une heure, lâcha-t-il d'un ton parfaitement anodin.

Jim se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son sourire carnassier, qui finalement gagna la partie. Mais il ne répondit rien, et Sherlock fit volte-face.

- Suis-moi.

Étrangement, il était persuadé que Jim lui obéirait, et ce fut le cas. Celui-ci prit le temps de jeter sa cigarette au sol et de l'écraser avant de le suivre. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole tout le long du chemin et une fois arrivés à destination, le silence se prolongea d'avantage.

Sherlock se tourna vers Jim, tous deux immobiles devant le vieil appartement désaffecté. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il fixait la bâtisse, le visage plus impassible qu'une statue de marbre et les lèvres étroitement scellées. Dans un état second hanté par une seule et même envie, Sherlock franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée, poussa la vieille porte qui grinça et disparut dans l'obscurité. Jim le guetta jusqu'à ce que l'ombre l'engloutisse, puis l'imita. Dans le silence lugubre, on entendait seulement le souffle de leur respiration et le son de leurs pas qui heurtaient le sol et dont l'écho se répercutait contre les murs délabrés, couvert de tags. Ils montèrent à l'étage, Jim suivant toujours Sherlock dont il n'apercevait que la silhouette imprécise. Enfin, celui-ci franchit le seuil d'une petite pièce, sa main caressant l'ouverture de la porte, tel un fantôme sortit des ténèbres.

Jim s'immobilisa, puis un pas après l'autre avança à son tour, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil, face à Sherlock qui au centre de la pièce, l'observait. Dans la demi obscurité, Jim semblait sourire, légèrement, et son regard avait un certain éclat, peut-être amusé.

- Pourquoi venir ici ? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix presque douce.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'amincirent d'avantage.

- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse, Jim.

Ce dernier fit la moue, comme un enfant perverti par l'enfer tandis que Sherlock s'avançait vers lui à pas lents, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de distance, se dévisageant, et l'immobilité se prolongeait lorsque…

Ce fut seulement lorsque Sherlock, sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui, que Jim comprit en un éclair qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose.

Le bien, le mal… y a-t-il seulement une limite entre les deux, ou ne sont-ils que des notions irréelles construites de toutes pièces ? Des notions dont chaque individu aurait sa propre clé, sa propre signification, des notions intérieures que nous devons nous-mêmes définir, pour chacun d'entre nous, apprendre à les reconnaître et surtout à les respecter – pour se respecter soi-même.

Il était dans un état second. Un état second régit par un seul et même désir qui, anéantissant tout le reste, le menait à sa guise et faisait de lui son esclave. Mais il ne se sentait absolument pas esclave : il se sentait tout puissant. Désir sexuel impérieux que le fait de posséder – de dominer – par la violence accentue d'avantage la jouissance.

Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir si Jim en avait envie ou non : il en avait forcément envie. Il ne mit même pas de mot sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce qu'à partir du moment où c'était lui qui le ressentait, c'était forcément différent, c'était forcément autre chose que « désir sexuel » et « viol ».

Il le saisit par les bras et le plaqua contre le mur, se jeta sur lui, en gestes brusques et violents, son corps pressé contre le sien et le désir douloureux embrasant son bas ventre pour se répandre en lui comme des décharges électriques. Il embrassait ses lèvres, son visage, sa gorge, il embrassait avec une ferveur vorace chaque parcelle de peau qu'il apercevait. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt pour presser fortement sa peau. S'il existait autre chose que le sifflement grave qui montait en lui en crescendo, il aurait entendu Jim gémir, l'appeler, il aurait senti ses mains essayant de le repousser, il aurait perçu ses sanglots paniqués. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Ca se passa très vite. Et pas un instant il ne se fit la réflexion que peut-être, ce qu'il faisait était mal. Le corps légèrement arqué vers l'avant, frémissant tant à cause de la drogue que du désir qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance et qu'il se sentait tout proche de posséder enfin, il grogna et défit fébrilement la ceinture de son pantalon, puis celui de Jim qui tomba à ses pieds. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Tout n'était que taches de couleurs vives, douloureuses, délicieuses, agressives.

Il le retourna sans ménagement, sans prendre le temps de l'allonger à terre. L'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester debout dans cet état ne rendait que plus vive son excitation. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, ni même embrassé personne, ne s'y était jamais intéressé, mais il savait parfaitement comment faire.

Ce fut à cet instant précis - avant la pénétration - que Jim réagit. Il le poussa vers arrière, se retourna d'un trait et se rua sur lui. Faisant preuve d'une force implacable et insoupçonnée – et ne lui donnant l'occasion ni de réaliser ni de riposter – il le bloqua à terre entre ses cuisses serrées et abattit brutalement son poing contre sa joue. La douleur et le choc le firent divaguer pendant quelques instants d'inconsciences et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux...

Jim était encore dans la pièce. Il se redressa sur un coude, encore incertain. Le jeune homme se rhabillait en hâte, fébrile, émettant des sanglots-grognements rapides et essoufflés. Sherlock se releva entièrement, titubant un peu, les mains pressées sur ses tempes, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour voir ce qui se passait. Jim s'enfuyait.

- Jim... chuchota-t-il, soudain terrifié.

Il venait de... _Non, non non. _C'était impossible. Il revint brusquement à la réalité et son teint vira au blême. Ce qu'il venait de faire s'appelait un viol. Les yeux exorbités, il recula, comme pour se défaire de la responsabilité de l'acte monstrueux qu'il venait de commettre. Et il fut de nouveau Sherlock. Un enfant sur-intelligent et étrange qui n'a pas appris à ressentir ni à aimer et que le sexe effraye au plus haut point. Il commença à trembler.

- Jim ! Cria-t-il

Il s'élança à son tour, franchi le seuil, s'accrocha à la rampe dans un dérapage pour dévaler les escaliers. Mais le fuyard dépassait déjà la porte d'entrée et lorsque lui même atteint le pallier, la silhouette de Jim s'enfonçait au loin dans la nuit comme la forme insaisissable d'un chat dans l'obscurité. Au milieu de la route défoncée, à bout de souffle, il dû renoncer et tomba à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains et tremblants de tous ses membres. Un sanglot s'échappa dans la rue déserte.

Fébrile, il ouvrit la porte du 221b et ferma derrière lui sans prendre la peine de verrouiller. Hagard, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit, s'emmitouflant en position fœtale dans la couette. Il ne put s'endormir et resta là, yeux clos, à essayer en vain de chasser les images.

Le jour était levé depuis environ une heure lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Lestrade. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, bien qu'il ne fut pas endormi. Pendant la nuit, il avait migré sur le canapé, mais il avait n'avait pas dormi, seulement sombré dans un état de semi-conscience hanté de cauchemars torturés. Des rideaux fermés passaient un mince rayon de lumière qui indiquait que le jour était bien avancé. Il ne répondit pas et se coucha en fœtus, le regard fixe. Lestrade cogna derechef contre la porte.

- Sherlock ? Je sais que tu es là. J'ai appelé Molly, tu n'es pas à l'hôpital. Répond !

Sherlock avala sa salive.

- La porte est ouverte, grogna-t-il en ramenant la couette sous son menton, entièrement enroulé dedans comme en un cocon.

Il entendit Lestrade ouvrir la porte et s'immobiliser sur le seuil, mais il ne tourna pas la tête, ne détourna pas même le regard. L'officier enfin s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur la table basse, devant lui, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il le dévisageait et Sherlock croisa brièvement son brièvement son regard avant de détourner aussitôt les yeux. Lestrade se redressa légèrement, avec l'air de celui qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il avait de toute évidence quelque chose à dire mais avait changé d'avis en chemin, sans doute en le voyant ainsi.

- Tu as déjeuné, ce matin, Sherlock ?

La question surgit de façon si inattendue que Sherlock haussa un sourcil en fixant Lestrade d'un air interrogatif.

- Sérieusement Lestrade ? Tu es venu ici juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?

L'agent se redressa, les sourcils froncés dans une expression soucieuse qui ne plu pas du tout à Sherlock et il se redressa d'un seul coup pou se lever et avancer dans la pièce, toujours enroulé dans la couette. Lestrade le suivit du regard.

- Non, en effet, je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas me rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, et je ne travaillerai pas dans ces conditions.

Furieux, Sherlock tressaillit, fit volte face et le fusilla du regard.

- Alors, c'est ça, le problème, tu ne veux pas travailler avec quelqu'un dans mon état ?! Explosa-t-il et sa voix pris un accent presque hystérique, tu préférerais un détective professionnel, quelqu'un de bien propre sur lui, aimable et efficace, qui respecte toutes les règles que vous imposez !

Un sourire niais sur le visage, il ne le regardait plus, il agitait ses bras dans l'espace sans cesser de parler, incohérent, féroce, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait lâché la couette et se trouvait désormais en slip dans le salon, devant Lestrade.

- Tu préférerais que je sache tout, que je sois toujours si intelligent et surtout pas moi même, _poli_, comme ils le voulaient tous tellement, _poli_, gentil et muet ! Un _garçon modèle_ hein – il cessa de s'agiter et se tourna d'un trait vers Lestrade immobilisé, mâchoire grande ouverte, sur le bord de la table basse - MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS RIDICULE ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT, MYCROFT !

Son hurlement le surprit lui-même. Essoufflé, il se figea, le regard dans le vague, les poings serrés, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses paupières clignèrent, son menton se troubla, il ramassa la couette, fit volte face et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ses talons battant le plancher et la porte claquant violemment derrière lui.

Seul, Lestrade mit un instant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, à enregistrer les mots qu'il venait d'entendre – et n'entendrait sans doute plus jamais. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se releva, se mit à arpenter la pièce en regardant autour de lui comme s'il pouvait y trouver les réponses qu'il espérait. Il attendit un peu, de temps de retrouver lui-même son calme. Il avait plus de 10 ans d'écart avec le jeune détective consultant et il le connaissait depuis deux ans seulement, et en ces deux années jamais il ne l'avait vu se confier, ni baisser sa garde, ni montrer la moindre faiblesse. Bien sur, Lestrade se doutait bien qu'il y en avait, qu'il y en avait peut-être même pas mal, de blessures, sous cette carapace d'arrogance et de mépris hautain, mais il n'était pas du genre à aller embêter les gens avec ça et fouiller dans leur par d'ombre pour les obliger à se confier à lui, alors même s'il comprenait les silences de Sherlock, il respectait la distance qu'il mettait – Après tout tout le monde avait ses blessures et en général, les gens savaient parfaitement où le trouver quand ils en avaient besoin. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y faire et s'habituer à ce rôle de protecteur que les autres décelaient en lui, même lorsqu'il était seul et qu'ils venaient le voir, comme attiré par un aimant, pour prendre de sa force et repartir ensuite sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais avec Sherlock... rah. Ce gamin le fascinait, l'interrogeait, l'agaçait au plus haut point mais... mais malgré tout ça, il avait toujours ressenti une tendresse particulière pour lui. Il y avait une telle douleur latente derrière ses grands airs insensibles que le protecteur qu'il était ne pouvait pas rester de glace. Il le touchait. Et la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister prouvait qu'il avait raison. Il laissa retomber son bras, prit son courage à deux mains et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il toqua à la porte.

- Sherlock ?

Aucune réponse, bien entendu.

- Sherlock, est ce que je peux entrer... ?

Il poussa doucement la poignée et laissa la porte s'ouvrir lentement devant lui. Recroquevillé en fœtus sur son lit défait, Sherlock lui tournait le dos, secoué de tremblement. La couette lui recouvrait le bassin et les jambes, seul le haut de son corps et ses pieds étaient découverts. Il s'avança dans la pièce, s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit. Les mains deux pressées devant son visage, il n'émettait pas le moindre bruit mais Lestrade devina qu'il pleurait. Il leva la main et très délicatement, la posa sur son épaule.

- Tu es loin d'être un idiot, Sherlock, et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour tes facultés intellectuelles. Quant à être ridicule, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé ridicule. Et tu ne l'es pas plus en ce moment même. Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver des sentiments, à avoir peur, à avoir mal. Il n'y à aucune honte à être humain.

Son pouce calleux le caressa en un geste apaisant. Est ce qu'il le souleva ? Est ce que Sherlock amorça le geste ? Il ne put savoir, mais en un instant, il se retrouva avec le jeune homme contre lui, si frêle, si nu, si fragile, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras dans un mélange de douceur et de force, une main sur le nuque blanche sur laquelle venait s'échouer de sombres mèches bouclées, l'autre au milieu de son dos alors qu'il le sentait, secoué de sanglots muets qui ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Mais je suis là. Je suis là... ça va aller.

Il s'écoula un long moment, où il demeura là, à le tenir simplement, dans toute la force masculine et rassurante dont il était capable, tout simplement présent, répétant des mots rassurants d'une voix douce.

La crise passée, Sherlock s'éloigna de lui-même et Lestrade se leva aussitôt pour ne pas le gêner, lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le placard. Il fouilla un instant dans les vêtements pour en sortir un pantalon noir et une chemise confortable et les jeta sur le lit derrière lui.

- Allez, enfile ça, je t'emmène déjeuner.

Et il sortit de la chambre pour le laisser se rhabiller et se reprendre tranquillement – et sans doute pour retrouver lui-même son calme.

Étrangement, le jeune homme n'opposa pas la moindre protestation et vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un pub de Londres dans lequel Sherlock n'était jamais rentré, un endroit calme, simple et conviviale, tout en bois avec le cuir des banquettes rouge sang et une délicieuse odeur de café flottant dans l'air.

Il dégustait son café et ses croissants tandis que Sherlock dévorait ses toasts et son œuf au bacon accompagnés d'un thé noir à la bergamote, ce qui fit sourire Lestrade. Il ne l'avait jamais vu manger autant, à croire qu'une bonne crise de larme et un câlin avaient finalement eu raison de son infernale et constante retenue. Il réprima son sourire – histoire de ne surtout pas le vexer au moment où il abaissait enfin un peu ses défenses ! - et but une gorgée de son deuxième café – fort et grand format - les coudes appuyé sur la table, sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait l'air si jeune, si juvénile et si fragile, ainsi attablé, avec ses cheveux éparpillées, ses jambes croisées et son appétit de « j'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours ».

Puis il détourna les yeux vers la vitre, soucieux. Comment engager la conversation à présent ? C'était tout de même Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas le froisser, aller trop loin... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas que l'intéressé avait fini de manger et le regardait à présent, confortablement installé au fond de la banquette, son thé à la main.

- Comment fait-on pour revenir en arrière quand on a blessé quelqu'un irrémédiablement ?

Lestrade se sonda du regard, avec un parfait calme apparent ne laissant rien voir de ses propres sentiments. Il mit un moment avant de répondre. Il voulut lui dire qu'on ne revient pas en arrière, qu'on ne peut changer nos actes, effacer nos paroles, que ce qui a été est et qu'on ne peut que faire avec, comme on peut, essayer au moins de rattraper les choses, de recoller les morceaux. Mais au lieux de ça, il dit tout doucement :

- Tout dépend de ce que représente ce quelqu'un.

Le regard de Sherlock se troubla et il baissa les yeux pour lâcher d'une voix blanche :

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas je... j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Quelque chose que personne ne pourra pardonner.

Il soutint alors gravement le regard de Lestrade.

-Quelque chose qui aurait de quoi me mettre derrière les barreaux.

Pas un muscle du visage de l'officier ne tressaillit, il ne détourna pas les yeux et ceux ci n'exprimèrent nulle peur, nul jugement, nulle reproche.

- Et est-ce que cette personne compte vraiment pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-il seulement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête pour fixer la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber et ruisselait contre la vitre. Il se passa un long moment sans qu'il ne dise rien. Puis enfin ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

- Je crois que oui. Hier, ce n'était pas pareil. Je l'ignorais, mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment. C'était autre chose. Aujourd'hui...

Il déglutit.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas.

Lestrade esquissa un drôle de sourire qui ressemblait presque à une grimace et luisait d'une réelle compassion dénuée du moindre jugement.

- Alors prends ton courage à deux mains. Premièrement prends le temps de te pardonner. Deuxièmement, va voir cette personne. Ne cherche pas à nier ni à effacer ce qui a été. Parle lui avec ton cœur. Et si cette personne ressent la même chose que toi pour elle, alors elle apprendra lentement à te pardonner. Ca ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais l'amour peut tout réparer... enfin, y parait.

Sherlock le guetta du coin de l'oeil en buvant son thé. Il regarda de nouveau au dehors, et au bout d'un moment, se racla la gorge pour demander d'une voix claire et assurée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce matin ?

Lestrade soupira et se laissa retomber au fond de la banquette.

- On a eu du nouveau concernant le meurtre à la piscine. Tu avais raison, il a été empoisonné avec de l'acide botulique. Il s'appelait Collin Williams, venait d'avoir 21 ans, fils de médecin et il a été dans le même collège que toi... Nous avons interrogé la famille, ils m'ont parlé de son meilleur ami de l'époque, Carl Powers, qui s'était noyé dans...

- Il ne s'est pas noyé, le coupa Sherlock, les yeux plissés. Il a été tué, et sans aucun doute également avec de l'acide botulique. Tu devrais faire plus attention aux détails... les chaussures. Aucun des deux ne portaient de chaussures – comme si la meurtrière les avait prises en trophée...

Il semblait réfléchir tout haut. Lestrade tiqua.

- La meurtrière ?

- C'est évident, balaya dédaigneusement Sherlock qui avait retrouvé sa verve et son assurance coutumière. Continue.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Lestrade ne reprenne la parole.

- Ils m'ont donc parlé de Carl Powers qui a été retrouvé dans les mêmes conditions et on a décidé de rouvrir l'affaire. Apparemment ils étaient inséparables, et le petit Carl avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver.

Il finit d'un trait son café et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas regardé les infos ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, soudain interloqué.

- Non.

- Il y a eu une explosion cette nuit, estimée entre minuit et une heure du matin. L'appartement d'un immeuble dans les banlieues pauvres. Ca a fait une victime, un homme. Il est vieux et gravement brûlé, on ne sait même pas comment il a pu survivre à ça. Nous avons demandé au service de l'hôpital de le maintenir en vie et conscient autant que possible pour les besoins de l'enquête comme de toute façon... il sera mort à la fin de la journée.

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que Sherlock était déjà debout, à enfiler son manteau et son écharpe. Lestrade fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'argent, jeta un billet de 20 dollars sur la table alors que Sherlock dépassait déjà les portes de l'établissement.

- Eh ! Attend !

Il jura et sortit du bar en courant pour le rattraper.

- Tu ne sais même pas où c'est ! Lui cria-t-il

Il actionna l'ouverture de son véhicule de service et ouvrit la portière.

- Allez, monte.

* * *

**Alors... ? :-) - la fille qui met un smiley comme si elle avait parlé d'un beau voyage à Disney land alors que c'est juste affreux xD Rooooooh mais avouez, vous aussi vous aimez bien, quand 'est un peu affreux ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est encore moi ! :D Chapitre 5. Je préviens... glauque encore.** **La référence a Zola est voulu, puisqu'il est arrivé plusieurs fois que des gens lisant ce ****que j'écris - romans, nouvelles... - compare le sordide de mon écriture à celui de Zola. Ne vous en faites pas, Jim va bientôt revenir ;-) **

* * *

Un immeuble dans les banlieues pauvres. Mais l'incendie n'avait ravagé qu'un seul appartement. Fuite de gaz, explosion intentionnelle... ? La police interrogeait déjà les autres habitants, plus ou moins traumatisés mais ne souffrant d'aucune lésion. La police scientifique avait délimité les lieux, en plein travail lorsqu'il monta dans l'appartement.

Une impression indéfinissable le saisi alors qu'il franchissait le seuil. Son regard vif capturait les images, les murs couverts de suie, le plâtre éparpillé sur le lino déchiqueté. C'était insalubre, sordide.

Ces mots montèrent en lui comme une nausée intérieure alors qu'il évoluait dans le couloir et que tout mouvement se figeait autour de lui, que les sons s'étouffaient d'eux-mêmes, et ne restait que ces lieux qui semblaient lui murmurer trop de choses que son cerveau n'était en mesure d'appréhender. Lestrade lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas. Le regard fixe et les sourcils froncés, il entra dans la première pièce qui se présenta. La cuisine. Un masque de dégoût déformait ses lèvres, il le sentait, muet, sur son visage. Tout transpirait la seconde zone de bas étage et un instant, il songea que Zola aurait certainement adoré en faire le décor d'un de ses romans. Les mégots traînaient sur le sol, les cendriers renversés, les meubles bon marché voir... ramassés de ci de là, oui, ce n'était pas des meubles achetés. Tout tombait en décrépitude, et ce au delà des décombres causées par l'explosion. Du tabac sur la table, bouteilles d'alcool, canettes de bière... il balayait les lieux du regard et les informations s'enregistraient une à une dans son esprit. C'était crucial, il le sentait. Le point final de ses meurtres qui avaient un lien avec lui...

Cet appartement, c'était comme un cadavre qu'on aurait retrouvé. Quelque chose d'intime, grouillant d'informations presque indécentes d'être ainsi dévoilées au grand jour. Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose comme de la rage. Quelque chose qui lui hérissait le poil et réveillait son instinct de défense. Il délaissa la cuisine et s'engagea dans le reste de l'appartement.

Une femme vivait ici, avant... il n'y avait pas seulement un homme. Il y avait des vêtements de femmes dans le placard ouvert de la chambre, mais entassés dans un carton, chiffonnés. Elle était donc morte depuis un certain temps et vu la façon dont ses affaires avait été rangé, de toute évidence l'homme n'éprouvait envers elle aucun attachement. Elle devait être prostituée, lui ne travaillait sans doute pas.

C'était à la fois banal et monstrueux. Tout ce qui servait à la vie de famille était présent : mais dans un état lamentable. Comme un abandon de toute humanité. Un relent d'habitudes familiales sans plus aucun but ni intérêt. L'enfermement d'êtres qui ne veulent pas être ensemble, mais qui le restent même pas par nécessité, juste... par habitude. Subir la vie comme une habitude insensée, dénaturée, morne et ennuyante... _L'enfer._ Ce lieux, c'était l'enfer à quelques pas du reste du monde, ignoré, totalement ignoré. Peu de choses le dégoûtait vraiment. Mais il eut envie de vomir, de s'enfuir immédiatement et d'oublier cet endroit.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Comme fasciné par quelque chose qui palpitait dans son cœur... il poussa une porte. C'était une chambre... une chambre d'enfant. Il y avait ni jouet, ni livres, mais un petit lit une place – un simple matelas posé à même le sol – et un vieux bureau défoncé qui tombait en friche. Sans doute n'était-t-elle plus habité depuis longtemps et étrangement, elle avait été légèrement plus épargné de l'explosion que les autres pièces. Il s'avança, inspectant les lieux.

Pourquoi avait-il la chair de poule, tout à coup ? Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer, comme souhaitant faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si tout pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre s'il faisait le moindre bruit, le moindre geste brusque. Il y avait un placard dans le mur, ces vieux placard avec une porte coulissante et des barres comme une fenêtre zébrée. Il fonça les sourcils et promena ses doigts sur le bois, examinant attentivement, sans même savoir ce qui l'interpellait. Il l'ouvrit doucement et s'agenouilla, puis prit sa lampe pour éclairer l'obscurité. Les marques sur la peintures craquelées le frappèrent comme une image violente agressant les sens. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Les murs avaient été griffés, et ces griffures étaient celle d'un enfant. Des renfoncements dans le plâtre témoignait de la violence de coups qu'il avait réussi à esquiver. Il se pencha sur le lino, où de vieilles tâches de sang étaient restées imprégnées. La respiration hachurée, il se releva pour examiner le lit, s'approcha, remarqua quelque chose sous le matelas qui dépassait à peine. Il le souleva un peu pour le sortir de là. Il s'agissait d'un livre, un très vieux livres de contes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et feuilleta les pages, remarqua que certains contes avait été plus lu que d'autre à l'usure du papier et aux bords cornés pour marquer la page. Le vilain petit canard, barbe bleu, le petit soldat de plomb... Son regard heurta un graffiti qui ne faisait pas parti du livre et il retourna de quelques pages en arrière pour le retrouver. C'était une inscription. Des lettres dans un cœur, comme les amoureux qui gravent leur nom sur un arbre, avec un signe « + » au milieu des deux. Sauf que les lettres ne voulaient en apparence rien dire...

Mlp + Vkhuofn

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier… ? Assurément, ça signifiait quelque chose, c'était important, mais _quoi ?! _Il regarda le conte. Il avait été écrit au stylo bic noir, d'une petite écriture brouillonne et maladroite, à la dernière page de la petite sirène.

Sherlock retourna le livre ouvert sur le matelas- il y reviendrait plus y avait aussi des marques là, juste devant le lit qui était appuyé contre le mur... Comme si on l'avait griffé si fort que ça avait esquinté le plâtre sous la peinture. Il fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur les traces pour vérifier leurs tailles. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'un enfant. L'enfant qui habitait dans cette chambre. C'était assez étranges parce que vu la position et l'emplacement des griffures, il avait dû être allongé à plat ventre sur le lit en les faisant. Or si ces marques étaient dues aux coups du père alcoolique, il ne se serait pas tenu comme ça mais sur le côté. L'homme n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, il frappait avec ses points et ses pieds, pas du genre à prendre la peine d'allonger le gamin sur le lit pour lui donner des coups de ceintures, alors pourquoi...

_L'effroi._ L'effroi le submergea comme une vague déchaînée s'abattant sur la plage et emportant les plagistes sans aucun espoir de survie. Ses sourcils se détendirent, son visage devint livide jusqu'à perdre toute expression. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il se figea entièrement.

_Mlp + Vkhuofn_

C'était un code : un chiffre de césar, décalage de trois lettres vers l'avant entre le texte original et celui codé. Ce qui donnait : Jim + Sherlock. Entouré d'un cœur. Dans un livre de conte. Un livre de conte caché sous un matelas. Un matelas sur lequel un jeune garçon, fils de prostituée, se faisait violer.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lestrade. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais Sherlock ne le voyait pas. Assis sur le lit, statufié, le visage dénué de la moindre expression. Blême. Il se sentait blême à l'intérieur...

- Sherlock ?

Lestrade s'était agenouillé devant lui, agitant une main devant ses yeux.

- Sherlock, tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Il était inquiet. Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds, agrippant le livre de conte dans son élan, sortit de la chambre en courant, traversa l'appartement à une vitesse si ahurissante qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte avant que Lestrade ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, trébucha sur les marches en arrivant au rez de chaussé. Tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui... Il porta la main à son front dans un gémissement, contourna l'immeuble pour se cacher dans la ruelle et vomit avant même d'avoir pu s'agenouiller. Il tomba à genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tandis que le malaise augmentait en crescendo. Quelque chose d'humide dévalait ses joues, comme des larmes brûlantes qui perçaient la surface. Et ça se mettait à tourner, _à tourner... _Il s'appuya sur un bras, les doigts crispés autour du livre qu'il tenait toujours. Il ne pensait plus. Tout s'était mis à valser, à dégringoler, à frapper, à se fracasser, à tournoyer en tous sens. Il vit vaguement une silhouette sombre se détachant dans la lumière, mais ses yeux à demi clos ne distinguaient plus grand chose. Lestrade mit genoux à terre devant lui, à l'instant même où il se sentait défaillir.

- Sherlock !

Il n'entendit qu'un son étouffé, lointain, comme s'il écoutait une voix en étant sous l'eau. Il tomba contre lui dans des gémissement rauques, de plus en plus précipités, et sombra.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était à Scotland Yard, dans une cellule de garde à vue, allongé sur un lit en fer, une couverture en laine sur de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, avala sa salive, essaya de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas.

- Sherlock !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, une autre sur sa joue. Il papillonna des yeux avant de parvenir à concentrer sa vision sur Lestrade, penché au dessus de lui. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

- Sherlock, tu m'entends… ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, essaya de se redresser. L'officier lui vint en aide et s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Sherlock le prit entre ses mains et but une gorgée, conscient du regard posé sur lui qui attendait une réponse.

- Tu t'es évanoui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

Sherlock battit des paupières et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire simplement :

- Je ne me sentais... pas très bien là-bas. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit.

Il y eut un silence.

- Mais tu as bien vu quelque chose, non ?

Un frisson fit tressaillir la lèvre inférieur du jeune détective.

- Non, je n'ai rien vu. Je ne me sentais pas bien là-bas, je viens de te le dire.

Lestrade l'observa un instant et poussa un long soupir. Il lui posa alors le livre de conte sur les genoux.

- Je suis flic, Sherlock. Je sais quand on me ment...

Celui-ci fixa le livre un instant, interdit, puis le recouvrit de ses deux mains. Il aspira alors un grand coups, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire lui coûtait.

- J'avais ce livre, enfant. Cette chambre, je... et ce livre... ça me rappelle...

Il fit mine d'avaler sa salive.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Des blessures personnelles. Je préférerai ne pas enquêter sur cette affaire.

Il saisit le livre et se leva précipitamment, pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lestrade. Sur le seuil de la porte il s'arrêta et murmura doucement :

- Lestrade... _Merci._

Il ne put en dire plus mais savait que l'officier comprenait. Il quitta le commissariat pour rejoindre Baker Street, le livre entre les mains.

* * *

Les heures défilaient, mais il ne les voyait pas. Il restait là, par terre, au milieu du désordre infernal de la pièce et plongé dans le chaos, les yeux fixés sur l'inscription, à la page 123, dernière du conte tragique de « la petite sirène ».

_Jim + Sherlock. _

N'importe qui – n'importe qui dans le monde aurait écrit ça, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il aurait balayé ces futilités d'un bon coup de sarcasme vexant à souhait et aurait reprit sa route avec la plus grande indifférence.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, n'importe où, ou n'importe quand.

L'évidence lui avait explosé à la figure, si violente qu'il ne parvenait même pas la formuler ni à en mesure l'ampleur et ne pouvait que rester là, à caresser l'inscription du bout des doigts. _Le monde est trop paresseux pour le hasard. _Mais il devait vérifier... _il devait vérifier. _

Il se leva, enfila son manteau et son écharpe, rangea le livre dans son sac en bandoulière et prit la porte. Le soir commençait à tomber. Direction Saint Bart's Hospital, service des grands brûlés...

* * *

Il fit les yeux doux à l'infirmière, lui joua son numéro à grand recours de sourire et de regards dragueurs et elle le laissa entrer dans la chambre de James Mcford, comme de toute façon, il était en train de mourir et que personne ne pouvait plus le sauver.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui, le regard fixé sur le lit où l'imposante silhouette de l'homme se devinait. Le souffle atroce de la respiration artificielle s'élevait dans le silence, et Sherlock songea un instant à Dark Vador. Mais ça ne le fit absolument pas sourire. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à se tenir devant le lit, face à l'homme. Bien des gens n'aurait pu supporter la monstruosité du spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. La chair brûlée, le corps rongé, déformé. Mais Sherlock demeura de marbre et n'accorda pas un seul coup d'oeil aux brûlures bien qu'il les eut parfaitement vu. Il fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Le plus monstrueux, ce n'était pas cet amas de chair humaine calcinée. Le plus monstrueux, c'était le reste. C'était les marques sur le mur. Les griffures devant le lit. L'inscription sur le livre.

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Sherlock contourna lentement le lit et avança la main pour retirer délicatement le masque respiratoire. Les petits yeux noirs de l'homme le transperçaient avec quelque chose de profondément stupide mais aussi d'extrêmement mauvais.

- Vous êtes de la police ?

La voix était rauque, mangée par l'incendie. C'était à peine si on devinait les mots.

- En quelques sortes.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tout juste pour prononcer ses mots avec une douceur redoutable, comme si l'homme ne les méritait pas.

- Vous allez mourir, James Mcford – disant cela, il songea que c'était un nom bien trop beau pour un être aussi sordide – mais avant cela, vous allez répondre à mes questions. Sachez que j'ai encore les moyens de vous faire souffrir et que je ne m'en priverais pas si c'est nécessaire.

Il marqua un temps avant de poursuivre, son regard ne déviant pas un seul instant de celui de son interlocuteur.

- Vous avez eu un enfant. Jim, c'est bien cela ?

L'homme parvint à articuler :

- La pute... elle a réussi à me faire un mioche. Elle savait pas comment l'appeler. Elle lui a filé mon nom. _James._

Sherlock déglutit et son visage se durcit plus encore.

- Vous le frappiez ?

Cette fois-ci, une grimace hideuse étira les chairs consumées du mourant en un sourire atroce.

- Ouais.

Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock mais il n'en laissa rien paraître qu'une profonde inspiration, bouillonnante d'une fureur – et d'une horreur – rentrée au fond de lui.

- Vous l'avez obligé à se prostituer comme sa mère, c'est bien cela ?

Quelque chose de guttural secoua le corps de l'homme, comme un rire.

- Fallait bien qu'il nous rapporte quelque chose. Et puis quand l'autre pute a commencé à vieillir, fallait bien trouver de la chair un peu plus appétissante...

Sherlock ne put masquer son dégoût. Il le pénétra si fort soudain qu'il eut envie de vomir une fois encore. Mais il fallait tenir..._ il fallait tenir, il fallait qu'il soit sûr_... _Bloque tes sentiments._ Il aspira un grand coups et ferma les yeux.

- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

- Des années. J'sais plus exactement. Un jour il s'est barré et l'autre conne a fini par se suicider.

- Quel age aurait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il rouvrit les paupières. L'homme semblait réfléchir.

- La vingtaine, p'ête bien.

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Sherlock avala sa salive.

- Avez-vous quelque chose qui permettrait de l'identifier ? Une photographie, une carte d'identité... ?

- Officiellement, il n'a jamais existé.

Sherlock recula, son menton tremblait tandis que le ricanement du monstre se poursuivait. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais l'entendre, ne plus jamais... n'avoir jamais su. Heurtant quelque chose derrière lui, il sursauta et le rire s'intensifia. Il atteignit enfin la porte et souffla d'une voix blanche :

- Je pourrais vous tuer. Mais ce serai vous faire une trop belle faveur.

La main sur la poignée, il retroussa férocement les lèvres, le regard en feu.

- Je vous souhaite de souffrir autant que vous méritez avant que la mort ne vous emporte.

Et il fit volte face pour disparaître hors de la chambre dans un claquement de son long manteau noir.

* * *

_Flash Back _

Ruelles sombres, maisons défoncées, immeubles étroits aux balcons serrés. La vieille peinture écaillés sur les murs couvert de tag, la crasse dans les coins, comme un millier de particules empoisonnées échouée là au fil des ans, ombre silencieuse presque oubliée, à peine irritante.

Voilà.

_C'était ça_, son paysage.

Peut-être que ça ne voit plus, aujourd'hui. Que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance de savoir d'où il vient et qu'un méchant reste un méchant... le vilain de l'histoire qui meurt à la fin, vaincu par le héros.

Oui, peut-être ont-ils tout effacé de leur mémoire la triste histoire des quartiers de l'ombre.

Pourtant lui n'avait rien oublié …

Il avait 11 ans. C'était un enfant petit et malingre, au regard fixe, absent. Le teint blafard, les cheveux gras et filasses, il marchait d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée vers le goudron. Il rentrait du collège, et ne prêtait même plus attention au brouhaha vulgaire autour de lui, aux rires grossiers, aux regards obscènes ou narquois qui le suivaient. Il avait l'habitude de la dépravation. Elle était son quotidien depuis toujours.

En cette soirée de fin d'automne, la nuit commençait à tomber mais il ne pressait pas le pas. Frigorifiée, il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et s'enfonça encore dans les ruelles jusqu'à un immeuble de couleur brique à trois étages. Il ouvrit le portillon noir, traversa la cours et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il frissonnait, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Comme l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années et que personne n'était venu le réparer, il s'engagea dans les escaliers. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait dix étages à monter et puis, ça éloignait un peu plus le moment de rentrer complètement. Jim n'avait jamais pu dire « rentrer chez lui ». Il disait simplement rentrer.

L'appartement paraissait silencieux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il entrait toujours avec précaution, faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme si le claquement de ses pas sur le lino et le grincement de la poignée constituait déjà une erreur impardonnable.

Aucun bruit, ce qui signifiait que le père n'était pas encore rentré. _Tant mieux._

La main bien serrée sur la hanse de son sac en toile élimé par le temps et l'usage et recousu à plusieurs endroits, l'enfant déglutit et traversa le minuscule couloir pour aller vers la cuisine où il aurait peut-être la chance de chiper un morceau de pain …

Son corps lui semblait lourd et maladroit un peu plus à chaque pas. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine, son cœur battait si fort qu'ils crut qu'il allait s'écrouler, à court de souffle.

Il ouvrit un peu, se glissa à l'intérieur et …

Il sursauta, lâcha son sac qui chuta brutalement au sol et s'ouvrit sur ses livres de cours, stylos et crayons de couleurs éparpillés.

Appuyée contre la cuisinière couverte de gras et de plaques de nourriture carbonisée, sa mère sirotait une tasse de café, le regard absent. Un fantôme serait rentré que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

Le fait qu'elle soit, mis à part les bas résille esquintés que soutenait à peine des portes jarretelle, entièrement nue, son sexe, son ventre, ses seins lourds exposés comme un monstrueux tableau, ne choqua même plus Jim.

Ca aussi, il avait l'habitude …

En fait, la crasse sur les murs et sur le sol que personne ne nettoyait jamais, la vaisselle amoncelée dans l'évier, la peinture décolorée, vieillie, craquelée, les canettes de bière vides et les bouteilles d'alcool faisant concurrence aux mégots de cigarettes qui avec un peu de chance, retombait parfois dans un des nombreux cendriers dispersés un peu partout dans l'appartement, les ampoules sans lustres pendant pitoyablement des plafonds qui ne semblaient jamais éclairer tout à fait, l'immonde bordel qui prenait possession de chaque recoin vide, _tout ça_, c'était son quotidien.

Et encore, ce n'était pas vraiment le pire mais Jim ne préféra pas y penser.

Ici c'était le chaos. Un fragment abandonné du monde, laissé pour compte à la dérive d'un océan de haine humaine où la loi du plus fort régnant en maître transformait l'humanité en un monstre géant grouillant de colère, de bêtise et d'ignorance. Un éclat d'enfer échoué sur la terre.

Bien sur que Jim voulait partir … mais lorsqu'on est en enfer, on ne songe pas qu'il existe autre chose, qu'il est possible de s'en échapper et de rejoindre le paradis, si proche et à la fois si inaccessible, de l'autre côté de la rue. L'enfer était son quotidien, la nourriture qu'il avalait, l'eau qu'il buvait, le lit dans lequel il dormait, la maison où il habitait, les rues qu'il traversait, les regards qu'il croisait, les loques qu'il portait – l'enfer, c'était le monde entier.

C'était le chaudron bouillonnant d'un liquide noirâtre et épais dans lequel il était plongé parmi les autres âmes jetées là, par hasard, par malchance, par ironie du sort.

L'enfer, il en faisait partie, comme si la graisse collante des murs l'avait engluée pour l'y faire pénétrer tout entier. Il le constituait, s'insinuant dans ses veines et jusque dans son âme.

Ils étaient à tables.

Enfin, s'il on puis dire. Toujours les mêmes pattes bons marché.

Jim détestait les pattes. Il détestait ces sachets de nourriture lyophilisée qu'on lui servait tous les soirs. Cette nourriture insipide. Fade.

Il détestait le silence de la télévision en bruit de fond ressassant inlassablement les mêmes imbécillités sans fin.

Il détestait les bruits de mâchoires et de lèvres, comble de l'inélégance, du père assis en bout de table, il détestait sa voix grasse et brutale qui s'élevait parfois pour demander combien de client la mère avait eu aujourd'hui.

Mais il continuait pourtant à manger dans le silence le plus complet, les yeux baissés vers son assiette, son corps se contractant, ses poils se hérissant sous la fureur et la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait. Se forçant à avaler. Parce que ça n'avait aucun goût, et lui donnait la nausée à chaque bouché mais ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait – et il avait faim. Tellement faim.

On ne lui demandera pas s'il avait passé une bonne journée, s'il avait eu de bons résultats ou des devoirs à faire. Non, peut-être ne lui poserait aucune question. Peut-être aurait-il préféré … et peut-être pas. Qui sait ?

Finalement, mieux valait peut-être qu'on ne lui pose aucune question, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette table, il n'était que le fantôme d'un enfant indésiré, une erreur de parcours, le fruit d'un préservatif défectueux et d'une pilule oubliée. Une tâche, en somme.

Et il avait intérêt à se taire, à filer doux, et à demeurer le plus invisible possible s'il espérer continuer à loger dans cet appartement ignoble et manger la nourriture infâme qu'on lui servait.

Faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le repas fini, il aida discrètement à débarrasser et s'éclipsa vers sa chambre.

Il referma la porte, comme si ça suffisait à le protéger, à la plonger dans sa bulle d'intimité. Alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas et que cette chambre pouvait tout aussi bien devenir son sanctuaire. Mais enfin, c'était son seul et unique refuge, pas grand chose, pas de quoi sauter au plafond, une simple chambre avec un lit une place, une couette miteuse, un carton retournée en guise de table de nuit, une table – sûrement ramassée à la déchetterie – à la place du bureau, quelques livres d'école sur une étagère et un bazar sans nom.

Mais il y avait le livre de contes.

Ce vieux livre dérobé un peu au hasard, un jour de brocante, sans doute sans la moindre valeur. La couverture usée, totalement esquintée, les pages cornées qui s'arrachaient par endroit.

Pourtant, il le gardait toujours en sécurité sous oreiller comme un trésor inestimable.

Le soir, il l'ouvrait et en lisait quelques pages, frôlant du bout des doigts la douceur rassurante si familière du papier, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa texture, tout autant que de ses mots. Il humait son parfum de poussière, fermait les yeux en rêvant de l'entendre lui murmurer son histoire. De quel grenier il venait de quelle mystérieuse malle de jouet, remplie de poupées, de petites voitures et de toupies en bois. Quelles mains d'enfants l'avaient manipulé avant lui, caressant les mêmes lettres d'or jadis flamboyant, écornant les mêmes pages qu'il triturait du bout des doigts sans y penser, plongé dans sa lecture. Quelle mère, quel père, avaient-ils tournés la couverture comme on ouvrirait une porte pour révéler à des paires d'yeux fatigués et écarquillés de bonheur, dans un court précieux moment d'intimité, les mêmes histoires magiques qu'il se contait en silence ?

Ce n'était pas un monde meilleur que le sien. La bas, dans ce cruel monde d'encre, des fillettes orphelines mourraient seules dans le froid et la solitude d'un soir de Noël, oubliée de l'humanité, les corps de femmes assassinés demeuraient emprisonnés, privés d'adieux et de sépultures, dans les caves sombres des châteaux et des sirènes trop belles sacrifiaient leurs vies pour des princes qui ne les aimaient guère, se dispersant, dans un ultime souffle d'amour éperdu, dans l'écume furieuse de l'océan.

Mais ces personnages aux destins si tragiques étaient ses frères et sœurs de calvaire, ses compagnons de solitude, ils lui donnaient espoir de croire en une fin heureuse, même si cette fin heureuse... c'est crever seul dans la neige.

Mourir en silence, ignoré de celui qu'on aime. Ignoré de tous.

* * *

**... Alors ? Vos avis ? ( Rock Manga Cat, je t'ai recruté ? ;-) Mouhaha ! ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde :) je sais, je mets du temps pour écrire ! Pour ma défense, sachez que Rock Manga Cats et moi sommes en train d'écrire une fic sheriarty qui sera bientôt postée sur mon compte ( d'ailleurs nous avons déjà écrit une fic ensemble, une fic johnlock UA involontairement inspirée par the finger slip, que vous pouvez découvrir sur son compte. Pour les sceptiques, sachez que si moi - fan inconditionnelle du Sheriarty - j'écris du Johnlock, c'est vraiment que c'est particulier ;-) ... ) Et donc, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à alterner entre les deux, parce que l'une comme l'autre sont très fortes en ambiance. Sorry. **

**Ce chapitre m'a causé pas mal de soucis... et la suite va m'en causer encore, j'en ai bien peur. Si c'est facile pour moi d'écrire la noirceur la plus totale d'un passé douloureux et décadent, c'est plus difficile d'écrire la confrontation réelle et non fantasmée par l'un ou l'autre. Sans doute parce que j'ai moi même du mal à rendre les choses " réelles " et même à me rendre réelle, plus qu'un simple regard que l'on croise au milieu de la foule et qu'on ne peut pas oublier... mais pas non plus rattraper. This is all my life. Et j'ai véritablement pleurée en écrivant le flash back... il est arraché de mes entrailles celui là putain. Je voulais en faire une mimi song fic sur Staying Alive mais en fait j'ai juste pas trouvé le moyen de copier coller les paroles sans qu'elles se mettent n'importe comment sans vouloir s'arranger. Donc je vous conseille d'imaginer... ce que cette scène peut-être, quand ya Staying Alive en fond... Sinon, je l'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle " On m'a fait la haine " de la merveilleuse chanteuse qu'est Lynda lemay, j'y fais référence d'ailleurs, volontairement. je vous conseille d'aller écouter... vraiment, faites le, cette chanson vaut le coup... et je mettrais pas de smiley, parce que c'est juste affreux. **

**Merci à toi, Guest, pour tes reviews et ta fidélité à mes fics... merci à tout le monde, à chaque personne qui passe, à chaque personne qui prend le temps de laisser quelques mots derrière lui. Sachez que chaque mot me touche et compte énormément pour moi. Je vous aime. Paix et amour mes amis.**

* * *

La lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière rassurante dans la chambre. Assis à même le sol juste derrière la porte fermée – tout comme les volets et les rideaux – adossé contre le mur et les mains liées devant son visage comme un geste de prière, Sherlock fixait un point sur le tapis, devant lui. Ca faisait des heures qu'il se tenait ainsi prostré, une théière de thé noir à la bergamote désormais vide traînant à côté de lui, ainsi qu'un mug en porcelaine et le livre de contes.

Quel idiot ! _Une femme._ Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Lentement, il remontait le fil, examinant les faits les uns après les autres. La première victime ? Sans doute un ancien client de la mère de Jim... et de Jim lui même. La grimace de dégoût refit surface sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de chasser en vain les images, ce gros porc agenouillé au dessus du petit corps frêle et sans défense de l'enfant qui gémissait en vain et griffait le mur alors que... Il ferma brutalement les yeux comme si ça pouvait chasser la vision et se concentra. La deuxième ? Sans doute que lui et Carl Powers devaient lui mener la vie dure à l'école, assez pour qu'il décide de les tuer au même titre qu'un sale pédophile... Peu de chose le répugnait vraiment, mais le viol infantile en faisait parti. Quant à l'explosion... et avec elle la destruction de ces années de calvaire, il était facile de faire le lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant... sa tentative de viol.

Sherlock déglutit. Dire qu'il avait honte ou qu'il regrettait était loin, très loin de la vérité. Les deux prénoms codés écrits dans le livre de conte, à l'ultime page de la petite sirène – morte sans même que son bien aimé ne s'en rende compte – changeaient tout, de A à Z, au delà de ce qu'il était en mesure d'appréhender. _Les sentiments._

Sherlock en voulait au monde. Au monde entier. Il leur en voulait d'être si banal, il leur en voulait de le laisser irrémédiablement seul dans son intelligence supérieure, il leur en voulait pour toutes les humiliations, pour tous les jours d'écoles, pour tous les repas de famille, pour tous les compliments lancés à son frère et qui glissaient sur lui comme s'il n'existait pas, il leur en voulait... pour tout ce dont ils l'avaient privé, pour cette blessure qu'il portait et porterait à jamais, il en voulait à l'humanité d'être ce qu'elle était et de se sentir irrémédiablement différent, exclu, dans un monde sous évolué dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il leur en voulait, de le juger sur des futilités telles que le nombre de cuites qu'il ne s'était pas prise, pour les conquêtes qu'il n'avait pas eu, pour le sexe qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour les filles qu'il ne fréquentait pas non plus. Il leur voulait, car à leur niveau, il se sentait idiot et seul. Comme un enfant stupide, ridiculement stupide, et il avait horreur de ça. Et tout ça... tout ça, ça le constituait, toutes ces années, ça l'avait rendu acerbe sans doute, un peu bancal, féroce, parfois méchant et sociopathe, avec ses blessures mais c'étaient là toutes ses certitudes et il avait construit son univers entier sur cette base. Jusque-là, il était celui que personne ne regarde, auquel personne ne s'intéresse vraiment – au delà de l'apparence et de ses hautes capacités mentales.

Mais ces deux mots... ces deux mots changeaient tout. _TOUT._

Ca signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait vu, que depuis le début tout ce qu'il croyait... _était faux._ C'était faux parce qu'une personne au moins dans le monde l'avait remarqué, à une époque où il n'était pas ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, bien moins classe et sur de lui, que cette personne l'avait apprécié en silence, assez pour écrire leurs deux noms dans un cœur sans jamais oser venir lui parler... Et non, ça ne soulageait pas, ça faisait peur, ça faisait mal, parce que l'amour blesse la haine. Combien de fois ? Combien de fois l'avait-il observé dans l'ombre sans que lui – qui voit tout – ne l'aperçoive même pas ?

Cette personne avait pour lui un nom et un visage. C'était un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard dans une boite de strip-tease gay, le jour du nouvel an, une simple rencontre banale. Il s'appelait Jim et c'était un meurtrier. Il s'appelait Jim... et ce Jim l'aimait.

_Aimer._ Mais personne ne l'avait jamais aimé !

Et il lui avait fait la pire chose qu'il puisse lui faire, pire encore que de ne pas le remarquer : se comporter comme tous ces porcs qui lui étaient passés dessus sans même prendre le temps de regarder son visage !

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et Sherlock pensa ne jamais pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

Il n'en revenait même pas de ne pas l'avoir soupçonné un seul instant. Il aurait _dû_ se rendre compte, se poser des questions mais... mais il avait été aveugle, et apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Bon sang ! Mais qui était ce foutu Jim, ce gamin blessé, frappé, violé, ignoré, ce jeune strip-teaseur si séduisant qui avait su faire naître en lui ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir de toute sa vie, ce jeune homme déjà un génie du crime, bordel, qui il était pour avoir pu le berner, lui, Sherlock Holmes ?! A la colère, à la peine et à la culpabilité se mêlait autre chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de quiconque mais à présent qu'il savait qu'un être humain était capable de le battre, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable.

Que devait-il faire ? Il aurait voulu demander à Lestrade. Les sentiments, les excuses, le pardon, tout ça c'était pas... son truc. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il ne le donnerait pas à la police, il le savait. Sa décision était déjà prise, impossible de revenir en arrière. Alors... _quoi faire ?! _Qu'avait dit Lestrade, déjà ?

« _Alors prends ton courage à deux mains. Premièrement prends le temps de te pardonner. Deuxièmement, va voir cette personne. Ne cherche pas à nier ni à effacer ce qui a été. Parle lui avec ton cœur. Et si cette personne ressent la même chose que toi pour elle, alors elle apprendra lentement à te pardonner. Ca ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais l'amour répare tout, enfin y paraît. » _

Est-ce que ce serait toujours le cas, si on parlait de crimes ? Si on parlait de viol ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à se terrer dans ses angoisses après avoir appris tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne pouvait pas...

* * *

00 : 48. Ca faisait à peu près une heure qu'il attendait devant devant le Minight, une cigarette à la main, de l'autre coté de la rue, dans l'ombre. Il avait vu le personnel rentrer, les danseurs, les serveurs... tout le monde. _Mais pas l'ombre de Jim._ A le voir ainsi immobile, à fumer lentement, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. 01 : 02. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure, rajusta son écharpe et avança vers le Minight. Mais lorsqu'il demanda au vigile où était Jim, il ne voulut pas lui répondre – il dû alors employer les manières fortes et à grands renforts de menaces l'homme finit par avouer en toute sincérité qu'il ne savait pas, que ça faisait deux jours que l'intéressé ne venait plus et que personne n'avait réussi à le joindre.

Alors Sherlock le lâcha et abandonna le Minight.

_Qu'as-tu fait, Sherlock ? Qu'as-tu fait..._

Il tremblait. La panique l'envahissait. Poussant des râles graves, il se prit le visage entre les mains, titubant légèrement sur place.

_Concentre-toi, Sherlock. CONCENTRE TOI !_

Les lieux du crime. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il devait forcément l'attendre là-bas... le bâtiment désaffecté.

Il en était presque sur, en arrivant devant le vieil immeuble, il le savait, il le sentait, qu'il était là, quelque part. Une sorte de froid étrange à l'intérieur, un frisson courant sur la peau... il entra, avança, posa une main sur la rampe d'escaliers, commença à monter, un pas après l'autre, le regard fixé devant lui, cet étage sombre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus...

Le son de ses pas faisaient écho contre les murs. Il déglutit, se laissant engloutir par l'obscurité pour rejoindre cette pièce qui l'attendait... Enfin, il franchit le seuil de la porte et se figea, les lumières de la nuit de dessinant sur son corps en fragments découpés dans la fenêtre opaque brisée.

Jim était là, assis dans l'ombre à même le sol, le transperçant de son regard insensible et froid qui luisait dans la pénombre...

* * *

_Flash Bach _

Jim a 14 ans, presque 15. Il n'a pas beaucoup grandi, qu'en longueur et encore, son corps a gardé cet aspect chétif et invisible de son enfance. Comme si, ayant grandi dans la terreur qu'on ne le voit tout en désirant ardemment que quelqu'un le remarque un jour, il ne s'était pas donné la chance de développer son corps comme ceux de la plupart des autres garçons de son âge, mais en échange, s'était auréolé d'un charme presque mystique. Le charme du fantôme qu'on aperçoit au milieu de la foule, ce regard que l'on capte un instant et qui disparaît dès lors qu'on essaye de le retrouver.

Les choses avaient changé, depuis qu'il avait tué Carl Powers quelques mois plus tôt, à l'entrée au lycée où il avait fait la rencontre – enfin, où il avait remarqué, du moins, Sherlock Holmes. Il s'était prouvé à lui-même qu'il en était capable et commençait à avoir confiance en lui. Et son invisibilité tant haït était devenu son arme redoutable. Il pouvait s'introduire facilement dans n'importe quelle bâtiment, charmer les gens, jouer des rôles, voler. Personne ne se méfiait ni ne le soupçonnait jamais.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial : il avait réussi à voler un objet tant convoité depuis des années : Une radio. On pouvait mettre des cassettes et écouter les musiques qui passaient. Elle trônait actuellement sur le bureau en face de lui – inutile de la cacher, personne ne venait le voir dans sa chambre hormis le vieux et quand c'était le cas, il était toujours trop bourré pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit - si neuve, ni pimpante, et allongé sur le lit, il la contemplait. Est ce que ce fut à cet instant, dans ce décor glauque de film d'horreur de secondes zones, avec ce sublime poste de radio dernier cri, qu'il décida de ne plus jamais – au grand jamais – supporter la crasse, les meubles délabré, la pauvreté ? Il regardait ce poste de radio, et il décida qu'un jour tout ce qu'il posséderait serait à cette image. De la qualité, quelque chose de riche et de cher. Il serait toujours propre et soigneux sur son apparence, car il ne pouvait plus supporter la saleté.

Peut-être que si quelqu'un était venu, il aurait pu accepter de délester son cœur de toute cette noirceur indélébile qui souillait son âme et son cœur mais personne n'était jamais venu. Et pour palier à ce manque de ne pouvoir nettoyer à l'intérieur de lui-même, il devint maniaque sur son apparence extérieure. Ainsi, s'il commettait le mal, il ne supportait pas la vision du sang, obscène et cru. Il voulait, il _devait _rester propre.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il était déjà très fier de son butin du jour.

Il se leva pour l'allumer et changea plusieurs fois de chaîne avant de se décider pour une. Le présentateur annonçait Staying Alive. Il se laissa alors tomber en arrière sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la tête, sourire béas sur le visage et yeux clos, profitant du rythme.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il tourna la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, carrure impressionnante, ventre bedonnant, qui titubait un peu sur place sur le pas de la porte, sans doute devait-il être bourré. Merde, un client qui devait s'être trompé de porte. Jim sauta du lit et se tint droit, à distance, en alerte.

- Vous vous êtes trompé, la chambre de ma mère est de l'autre côté du couloir.

L'homme alors le dévisagea droit dans les yeux et un ignoble sourire déforma ses traits grossiers.

- 'Pas ta mère que j'cherche, gamin !

Livide, Jim recula jusqu'à ce que l'intérieur de ses genoux heurtent le rebord du lit.

- Mais... Je vous dis que... ma mère est à l'autre bout du couloir...

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! _Il s'avançait, il s'avançait de plus en plus, il défaisait à présent la ceinture de son pantalon, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Jim bascula en arrière sur le lit.

Pas le temps de comprendre, ça va trop vite. Son esprit semble marcher au ralenti, et pourtant... pourtant il sait ce... ce qui va... arriver. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN

L'homme pose ses deux genoux de chaque côté de son corps et s'avance vers lui à quatre pattes. Jim recule vers le mur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, pétrifié de peur, le souffle incertain, précipité, comme des râles de panique.

Les images se gravent au fer rouge. Le sourire ignoble de l'homme. Ses mains, ses bras, ses petits yeux à l'éclat avide, presque porcin.

Dans la réalité... le temps ne s'arrête pas pour laisser au héros le temps de trouver une idée géniale qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir. Dans la réalité, il n'y a pas de coupure de courant, il n'y a pas de coupure d'image, l 'écran noir, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip et c'est la fin. Dans la réalité... il y a ce monstre humain qui s'avance, et il est sur nous en… moins d'une seconde. En moins d'une seconde il nous attrape et ses lèvres sur notre peau, ses mains partout, l'appétit brutal, le désir violent et bestial. Ce n'est pas faire l'amour. Non. C'est un monstre qui nous fait la haine. Et cette haine pénètre chaque parcelle de notre être, chaque cellule, chaque pore de peau dilaté, chaque poil hérissé, chaque larmes, chaque cri, chaque gémissement, chaque appel désespéré auxquels personne ne répondra... et qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de pousser. On continue de crier. Seul et dernier putain d'espoir. Tandis que ce qui a de plus précieux et de plus intime en nous éclate en mille morceaux.

Dans la réalité... On est pas un héros. On est un enfant, un être humain en train de se faire violer.

On a pas le temps de réfléchir ni de se débattre. On est pétrifié. Juste... pétrifié. Et on sait ce qui va arriver. Jim le savait. Oh que oui.

Dans la réalité, on ne peut que supporter, _tout_ supporter, du début à la fin.

Supporter sa bouche qui le dévorait, ses mains qui le consumaient. Qui le déshabillaient. Supporter ce corps hideux et nu sur lui.

Supporter qu'il le mette sur le ventre. Qu'il lui retire son pantalon puis son slip.

Supporter en un cri silencieux qui implosa seulement en lui jusqu'à déformer son visage en un masque d'horreur à l'état pure.

Supporter le sexe tendu le pénétrant sans le préparer.

Supporter les râles de plaisir et les va et viens de plus en plus précipités.

Supporter le dégoût, la douleur, la déchirure à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur. _Supporter. _

Supporter... et griffer le mur très fort. Se blesser les ongles. _Blesse-toi, blesse toi les mains, les doigts, fait toi saigner, pour moins sentir. Concentre toi sur la douleur de tes mains. Et continue à griffer le mur. _

Et la seule solution... la seul solution c'est la rage. La rage. _Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous, les uns après les autres, vous brûlerez, vous brûlerez, vous BRULEREZ !_

Et pleurer.

En se répétant en boucle...

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive, Stayin' alive, _

_ha, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' Aliiiiiiiiiive_

Jim a 14 ans. Presque 15. Sa première fois... il l'avait imaginé tellement, tellement de fois sur le chemin du lycée.

Fantasmée, dans les vestiaires, lorsque les ombres du soir se posent sur le monde et que la solitude s'installe. Il est resté, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de rentrer, parce qu'il préfère rester au calme ici dans le noir des vestiaires de la piscine que de rentrer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Des pas sur le carrelage. Il sursaute et relève la tête. Une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est un grand jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux boucles brunes, dans un long manteau noir. Bouche ouverte, Jim le dévisage sans parvenir à bouger ni à prononcer un seul son, tandis qu'il le regarde profondément jusqu'aux fond des yeux. Il le voit. Mon dieu. _Il le voit. _

Il déglutit tandis qu'il s'approche jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté et dans le même mouvement se penche sur lui à quatre pattes, la démarche féline, le renversant délicatement puis posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné que Jim s'empresse de lui rendre. Son odeur soudain si proche, qui lui envahit les narines et lui trouble les sens. Il relève ses jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille, enlevant ses chaussures pour lui frôler les reins. Il l'enlace, enfonçant les mains dans la masse de ses cheveux et désordonnant ses mèches bouclées. Il lui caresse la nuque du bout des ongles, descend vers les omoplates où il le griffe doucement. Il l'entend gémir contre sa bouche et dans un sourire devine qu'il aime ça. Le jeune homme brun rapproche son bassin du sien alors que le désir les enflamme et que ses mains le caressent.

Voilà comment Jim avait imaginé sa première fois. Les vêtements qui tombent à terre dans la fièvre des corps en sueur qui deviennent nus et moites. Leurs lèvres qui se cherchent dans un ballet de passion. Les gémissements de plaisir, les rires, la douceur, la tendresse, l'amour. Les caresses...

Il aurait voulu... qu'on lui fasse l'amour. Pas parce qu'on le désire comme une marchandise, assouvir une envie et puis basta, on le jette. Non. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse l'amour, qu'il le caresse, et ainsi lui prouve qu'il le méritait, qu'il valait autre chose que ça.

Mais il ne vaut pas mieux que ça. Et les jours, les mois passent, les clients affluent et Sherlock ne le voit toujours pas. Combien il le comprend, combien il le connaît, combien il l'aime et combien il a mal. Combien il aimerait un jour pouvoir... s'enfuir, l'appeler à l'aide, lui demander de venir le chercher, de venir le consoler et de prendre les choses en mains parce que lui il n'en peut plus... _il n'en peut plus. _

Hommes, femmes. Il lui semble que l'humanité entière lui passe dessus. Et il est étrange de constater combien de monstres regorgent ici bas. Il ne s'appartient plus. Les murs de sa chambre deviennent ceux d'une maison close dont il n'a pas choisi l'entrée. Définitivement, il appartient aux ténèbres qui l'engorgent et le font déborder mais lui permettent de rester en vie.

Et les rêves s'étiolent.

_Staying... Alive._

* * *

- Bonjour, Sherlock.

La voix de Jim était dénuée de toute sorte d'émotion. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais ne put émettre un seul son tandis qu'il détournait le regard avec lenteur pour fixer de nouveau les ténèbres. Ses bras retombaient entre ses jambes repliées, ses épaules basses, tout son corps comme... affaissé. Il déglutit et s'avança dans la pièce sans le lâcher des yeux, ses poings se serrant puis se desserrant sans trouver la moindre issue. Il se mordit les lèvres, incertain, lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobé. Mais Jim demeurait inerte. Et l'émotion lui monta à la tête comme s'il avait avalé une cuillère entière de moutarde bien piquante d'un seul coup. Le souffle précipité, le cœur affolé, il commença à tourner en rond sur place, s'arrêtant, reprenant, divaguant.

- Je... Tu... Tu ne peux pas... rester là.

Il se tourna vers lui, la voix fragile comme celle d'un enfant.

- Tu ne peux pas rester là. Je vais... t'emmener avec moi. On va rentrer, d'accord... ?

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Jim mais il ne le regarda pas pour autant.

- … Rentrer... souffla-t-il, oui... rentrer... !

Ca semblait l'amuser tout particulièrement et son sourire comme le ton léger de sa voix avaient quelque chose d'extrêmement perturbant.

Sherlock se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, les lèvres grelottantes et il leva les mains comme pour les mettre sur ses joues mais elles s'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne les ai atteint.

- Je... je suis désolé, Jim.

Tout sourire s'effaça alors des lèvres de celui-ci, qui se mit à fredonner comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Bon sang, il ressemblait à un échappé de l'asile. Sherlock poussa un soupir comme pour se donner du courage.

- Tu peux marcher ?

Pas de réponse.

Il passa un bras sous ses épaules, le saisi fermement et l'aida à se relever, mais le corps de Jim s'écroula de nouveau et il n'eut d'autres choix que de passer son autre main sous ses genoux pour le soulever. Il fallait tenir... malgré le poids et la difficulté qu'il avait à rester debout avec lui totalement écroulé dans les bras, il fallait tenir. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas prendre le métro... Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pas de témoins. Alors il avança, un pied devant l'autre, serra les dents et passa l'embrasure de la porte avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Et pendant qu'il marchait, il revoyait les corps des victimes, il revoyait l'image de Jim dansant sur la scène, il se revoyait en train de se jeter sur lui, il revoyait les griffures sur le mur et leurs deux prénoms inscrits sur le livre.

Il ne fit aucun bruit en rentrant. La porte du 221b émit seulement un léger grincement en s'ouvrant et leurs ombres mêlées se dessinèrent devant lui sur le palier. Épuisé, il monta les escaliers, le souffle court, appuya Jim contra le mur pour pouvoir glisser la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

- On... on est arrivé, déclara-t-il, hésitant.

Puis il se délesta de lui en le posant sur le canapé et s'écroula par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Jim allongé en chien de fusil, les bras pendant dans le vide. Totalement absorbé par les ténèbres. Il ne cillait même pas. Ses lèvres demeuraient étroitement closes et son visage durci prenait une allure plus mature, plus féroce. Sherlock se releva et lui tourna le dos, les deux mains sur les tempes. _Il ne savait pas quoi faire._ Il était incapable de... faire face à ça. De _lui _faire face, de... de... qu'était-il sensé faire à présent ? Que ferai quelqu'un de normal ? Il ferma les yeux, inspirant, expirant, puis se retourna d'un trait et l'examina, sourcils froncés, regard acéré.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et paraissait ne pas s'être ni lavé ni coiffé depuis. Sans doute n'avait-il pas mangé non plus, ni bu vu l'état de ses lèvres. Mais son état léthargique n'était seulement dû à ça et il le savait très bien... Il pourrait sembler mort si ce n'est le souffle régulier qui soulevait son dos.

- Arrête, lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu se contrôler.

Mais il ne supportait pas... il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, c'était pire qu'une gifle, pire que des coups, pire que des cris, c'était... le néant. Un néant qui semblait lui susurrer sadiquement « regarde, Sherlock, regarde bien... c'est ta faute, tu crois ? »

- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, mais Jim ne tressaillit même pas.

Il déglutit et se prit de nouveau le visage entre les mains. Crier n'était pas la bonne solution.

- Bon ! Se décida-t-il, à la fois irrité et déstabilisé, je vais te faire prendre un bain et t'enlever ces... trucs… Vêtements.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il voulait se racheter, qu'il l'aimait, sans doute, oui, ça faisait peur, mais... mais il l'aimait, non ?

Et le laver, c'était essentiel. Il devait le nettoyer de toute cette crasse invisible, des doigts de tous ceux qui l'avaient touché, de ses doigts, de sa bouche à lui. Comme pour effacer les images...

* * *

Les mains de Jim étaient accrochées de chaque côté de la baignoire. Il se tenait accroupi, entièrement nu et légèrement penché vers l'avant, les yeux fixes et exorbités. La mousse couvrait le bas de son corps, seuls ses genoux et ses tibias dépassaient. L'eau clapotait doucement dans le silence alors que Sherlock derrière lui, à l'extérieur, trempait le gant dans l'eau savonneuse pour le passer sur son dos. Le mouvement semblaient se répéter inlassablement. Absorbé par la peau nue et pâle de Jim, il n'osait le toucher alors il ne faisait que l'effleurer des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de sa nuque et de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Le gant le frottait, lentement, délicatement, comme s'il allait se briser. Et ses doigts parfois s'égaraient, par hasard, à peine. Il ne prononçait aucun mot, mais ceux-ci se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui, leur masse sombre se glissaient insidieusement le long des parois, les surplombant, pénétrant leur poumons alors qu'ils inspiraient pour s'échapper ensuite à l'expiration dans des ricanements muets. L'eau chaude paraissait froide, et les murs autour de Jim semblaient dégouliner comme ses mèches de cheveux mouillés dans son cou.

Il se mit à fredonner à voix basse et Sherlock tressaillit. Sa voix aiguë, enfantine, s'élevait sans écho dans la pièce.

Il s'empara de son bras pour le frotter. Il semblait un monstre façonné d'eau prenant forme humaine tant ses membres sans vie lui obéissaient, pantin désarticulé. Il s'occupa de l'autre bras, abandonna le gant, puis se leva et le surplomba pour attraper la bouteille de shampoing. Il en versa au creux de sa paume et leva les yeux vers lui, puis les mains qu'il posa sur son crâne.

- Tu les as tué... souffla-t-il, si bas que ça n'aurait pu être qu'un soupir ou une pensée égarée à haute-voix.

Jim avait enroulé un bras autour de ses genoux. Il continuait de chanter et sa main droite dessinait des cercles d'eau grise dans la mousse. Sherlock pinça les lèvres et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, massant délicatement son cuir chevelu du haut du front jusqu'à la base de la nuque où ses pouces s'attardèrent dans une légère pression circulaire. Jim poussa un petit grognement de plaisir, sa main retombant dans l'eau puis sa tête s'inclinant vers l'avant, vers l'arrière, pour suivre le mouvement de ses doigts.

- … Tu les as tué... répéta Sherlock, alors que tout son être se mettait à palpiter des caresses qu'il lui offrait et des réactions – infimes mais réelles – du jeune homme.

_Tu les as tué... _fit encore une voix livide en lui même. Et les murs continuaient de suinter du sang invisible des victimes, se déversant progressivement dans l'eau chaude qui se refroidissait, les ombres grossissaient et Jim très faiblement gémissait de plaisir sous ses doigts. Et les palpitements en lui progressaient.

Il n'alla pas plus loin cependant, même lorsqu'il le prit sous les aisselles pour le sortir du bain. Mais Jim n'opposa aucune résistance et sortit de lui même, à peine soutenu. Sherlock battit des paupières devant le jeune homme entièrement nu dégoulinant d'eau juste contre lui, visage baissé et ne semblant pas gêné le moins du monde. La blancheur de sa peau, des fesses nues, ses cheveux noirs, la courbe que dessinait son dos en descendant vers les reins et... Il fit volte face pour attraper son peignoir blanc duquel il l'entoura. Puis il recula en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Je vais te passer des vêtements à moi, je suppose que... jogging ça... te convient ?

Jim haussa légèrement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme s'il contemplait le décor d'un musée et Sherlock quitta la pièce pour aller fouiller dans son armoire. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, le jeune homme était toujours dans la même position. Il baissa les yeux et déposa la petite pile de vêtements sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais... tu as faim ? Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à manger, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Ce ton lui correspondait si peu.. mais il ne pouvait faire autrement et il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

* * *

Sherlock était doué pour beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas pour la cuisine. Il venait de faire brûler le contenu – indéfini, et mieux vaut, par égard pour sa fierté, ne pas préciser de quoi il s'agissait à l'origine – de la poêle et il poussa un juron furieux en la balançant dans l'évier. Une main sur le menton, une autre sur une hanche, il fixait ses placards d'un air méditatif, comme s'ils allaient lui fournir une recette facile et adéquate et le kit fourni avec.

- Ce serait peut-être plus simple de commander une pizza.

La voix de Jim derrière lui le fit sursauter et il fit tourna sur lui même. Adossé à la paillasse, jambe croisées, coude sur la te meuble, le jeune homme le dévisageait, un éclat amusé dans le regard. Il semblait de nouveau lui-même. Sherlock lui adressa un sourire timide, les bras ballants.

- Oui... oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, remuant ses boucles désordonnées – ce que Jim ne manqua pas de regarder – et lui passa devant pour aller chercher son téléphone portable dans le salon. Il lui tournait le dos, cherchant le numéro d'une main dans l'annuaire et de l'autre tenant le téléphone. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre Jim avança vers les placards qui lui faisaient face, ouvrit un tiroir toujours sans le moindre bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme pizza ?

Il referma le tiroir, ouvrit le placard du dessus et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

- Huuuum... quatre fromages ? Ou non... une qui pique. Une au chorizo.

Son bras aussi redoutable et sinueux que le serpent s'introduit dans le placard pour en ressortir bientôt.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé le numéro ! S'exclama Sherlock.

- Ne le tape pas.

Le jeune détective tourna juste un peu la tête de profil, pas assez pour le voir mais suffisamment pour l'entendre correctement.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Ne tape pas le numéro. Tourne toi lentement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et obéit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t...

Sa phrase demeura en suspend. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il posa lentement le téléphone sur le meuble juste à côté de lui. Au milieu de la cuisine, Jim tenait un flingue – le sien – braqué dans sa direction. Son regard était froid, son menton légèrement penché sur sa poitrine.

- Jim... Murmura Sherlock, bras en suspend, pétrifié, sans défense.

Il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, ce coup-là... _Comme un bleu, Sherlock, comme un bleu ! _

- Ne dis pas un seul mot, articula Jim du bout des lèvres dans un souffle tremblant de haine, les deux mains cramponnées autour du pistolet.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Si tu bouges, je tire.

Sans le lâcher du regard ni baisser le pistolet, il tira une seringue de sa poche et un sourire dément métamorphosa ses traits.

- Comme tu peux le remarquer, je sais exactement où tu caches tout ton petit matériel.

Il s'avança dans le salon, posa la seringue ainsi qu'un élastique, sur la table basse, le tenant toujours en joue, tout son être concentré sur lui comme le chat qui se prépare à bondir sur sa proie. Il trépignait presque sur place et sa respiration précipitée se détachait très clairement dans le silence. Pris au piège, l'esprit incroyablement lucide et empli d'une tristesse glacée, Sherlock ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus.

- Prend la seringue et pique-toi. Je sais que tu sais parfaitement comment t'y prendre.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et lança un regard vers la seringue et le produit qu'elle contenait, ce que Jim ne manqua pas de remarquer et il eu une petite mimique amusée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui glissa-t-il avec un éclat sournois dans le regard. Ca ne te tuera pas. Pas encore. Ta mort ne sera certainement pas aussi douce qu'une simple overdose de somnifères, crois moi.

Son visage alors se durcit.

- FAIT LE ! Hurla-t-il et Sherlock frémit.

Un pas après l'autre, précautionneusement, il s'avança vers la table basse et sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux se pencha lentement pour attraper la seringue, puis l'élastique. Il aurait pu chercher un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation – il l'avait déjà fait, en fait – mais... mais quelque chose en lui de profondément abattu se laissa vaincre comme un guerrier tombe à genoux devant son adversaire, moins par réelle impuissance que volonté sourde de faire cesser une bonne fois pour toute le cercle sans fin des combats. Peut-être parce le guerrier à genoux sait que quelque part, il l'a mérité. Alors il releva sa manche, attacha l'élastique en garrot autour de son bras, le visage dénué de toute expression. L'aiguille prête à pénétrer ses veines, il leva le visage vers Jim comme si c'était la dernière fois. Les yeux de celui-ci passait nerveusement de l'un à l'autre – l'aiguille, ses yeux, l'aiguille, l'aiguille prête à rentrer oui l'aiguille... ses yeux. Il se passa frénétiquement la langue sur les lèvres.

- Tu as peur ? Lui lança-t-il, goguenard, et il éclata d'un petit rire. _Comme je te comprends !_ Maintenant, fait-le si tu ne veux pas que je te tire une balle dans le genoux. Ou dans l'épaule, quand dis-tu, qu'est-ce qui est le plus douloureux, à ton avis ?

Ses paupières battaient de manière compulsive. La folie qui l'habitait était parfaitement palpable, comme un courant électrique qui formait presque une sorte de champ magnétique malsain tout le long de son corps et de ses membres, les agitant de petits tressauts. Sherlock redressa le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme le défier.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Jim.

Et il enfonça l'aiguille dans sa chair. Presque aussitôt, ses paupières s'abaissèrent de demi, son corps devint lourd, la seringue chut sur le plancher et il vacilla de l'avant vers l'arrière avant de finalement s'écrouler sous le poids de ses jambes qui se dérobèrent sous lui.

* * *

Voilà... :) Merci de laisser un ptit mot, si vous avez lu ! Belle soirée à vous.


End file.
